


The Detective and the Prosecutor

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a police detective and Justin is a young prosecutor. Work brings them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian Kinney was sitting in his office at the Pittsburgh Police Department. He was looking over the file for the murder case that would be going to trial in a few weeks. He had a meeting with the prosecutor assigned to the case later this afternoon, and he wanted to be ready. George Daniels, the former prosecutor he worked with, had retired and he was meeting his replacement, Justin Taylor.

“Damn,” he thought to himself, “I don’t want to break in somebody new.” For the 10 years Brian had been a homicide detective, he and George had worked together on most of the cases. They had a great working relationship, and he hated to have to start over with somebody new.

The knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. His partner, Cynthia, stuck her head in. “Are you going to grab lunch before your meeting?”

“Hey Cyn. Yeah, I should probably get some sustenance before I meet the new guy in town.”

“Great, let’s go over to Charlie’s. It’s corned beef day!”

“God Cynthia, you are determined to kill me. Let me guess, this sudden inspiration for Charlie’s corned beef wouldn’t have anything to do with the new bartender would it?”

Cynthia had the decency to look chagrined. “Okay Bri, you caught me, you’re just jealous he doesn’t play for your team.”

Brian had to smile at that. He and Cynthia had been partners for over 5 years, and in that time they had developed a brother/sister relationship. She knew he was gay, and thankfully had no problem with it. His first couple of years on the force he had been paired with some homophobic pricks, so he was very thankful to have a partner with no such hang-ups.

Fifteen minutes later the partners were seated at a booth in the back of Charlie’s Irish Pub. Cynthia was desperately trying to get the new bartender’s attention. It took everything Brian had to not laugh out loud, but Cynthia would kill him. He had to admit though, the bartender was pretty hot. Total breeder though, Brian’s “gaydar” was first rate. He wasn’t the self-proclaimed “King of Liberty Avenue” for nothing.

“So Brian, are you ready to meet George’s replacement?”

“No, not at all. How could George retire on me? We were such a great team on these cases. The thought of breaking in somebody new just turns my stomach.”

“God, you are such a Drama Queen,” Brian glared at her, “only someone as vain as you would think you have to ‘break in’ a prosecuting attorney.”

“Other than George, the other prosecutors in that office have no idea how to properly handle a case and get a conviction. They hinder and undermine our work and then its our fault when the bastards walk. George and I always worked together on the cases and we almost always won, it was a great partnership.”

“Well,” Cynthia started, “maybe this new guy won’t be so bad.” Brian rolled his eyes at her. “I mean from what I heard they recruited him out of New York, he must be doing something right.”

“I suppose,” Brian sighed, but he was not convinced.

 

***

Justin Taylor looked over his schedule for the afternoon. He had an appointment with the lead detective on the Brower murder case. Justin was a little bit nervous, this was the first case he would be prosecuting on his own since moving to Pittsburgh. Hell it was his first solo prosecution ever. All of his work in New York had been as an assistant prosecutor. He only hoped he could live up to the expectations that had been laid upon him when he was recruited for the job. Justin knew his old professor, Melanie Marcus, had been responsible for the job offer. Even though Mel worked in the “private sector” she had friends in the prosecutor’s office, and had recommended him when George Daniels retired.

The buzzing of his intercom interrupted his thoughts. “Mr. Taylor,” his assistant Daphne chirped, “There is a Detective Kinney here to see you.”

“Please send him in Daphne.” Justin stood up to greet the detective. He hoped his limp wasn’t too noticeable. George Daniels had spoken very highly of Detective Kinney, and he didn’t want the man to think he was a cripple.

The door opened, and the most beautiful man Justin had ever seen walked in. He had thick brown hair with auburn highlights, and mysterious hazel eyes. He was quite tall, over 6 feet, and his body was lean and toned. Justin swallowed, and hoped his voice wouldn’t crack, “Good afternoon Detective Kinney, I’m Justin Taylor.”

 

***

Brian was doing some observing of his own. This “kid” couldn’t be the new prosecuting attorney he was supposed to work with. He looked like he was 18. Granted he looked like the most beautiful 18 year old Brian had ever seen. His blue eyes were like pools you could drown in, and his hair was the color of the sun. As Justin introduced himself, he smiled, and Brian thought the room lit up with that smile. He shook Justin’s outstretched hand and smirked, “Does your mommy know you’re here playing prosecutor?”

Justin’s smile faltered and he sat back down at his desk and gestured for Brian to do the same. “I may look young Detective, but I assure you, I am more than capable for the job.”

“Just kidding Counselor, I just like to keep the mood light.”

Justin was slightly annoyed. Beautiful or not, the arrogance of this man unnerved him. Justin had always had to deal with his youthful looks, but the detective’s comments about it raised his hackles. For some reason, Justin wanted this man to know that he was an able prosecutor, and not just a boyish kid playing “career.”

“Well light moods are all well and good, but we’re here to discuss a murder trial, I think we should remember that.”

“Of course Counselor,” Brian was a little put off by the quick change of the young prosecutor’s demeanor. Justin immediately became all business, and Brian decided to do the same, “ I have a copy of the case file, would you like to start with that?”

“Yes, but first I would like to ask a few questions about your background.” 

Brian arched one eyebrow at the blond, was this kid seriously about to question his abilities as a cop. Brian was a highly decorated detective, and took exception to anyone that questioned that, “My background? What do you think the Pittsburgh Police Department just grabbed some Mick off the street and made him a homicide detective?”

“I’m sorry Detective, that is not what I meant. Since I figure we may be working on other cases as well, I would just like to know a little of your history on the force, for my own records.”

“Ask away Counselor.”

Justin looked at his legal pad, as if referring to notes. He needed to collect himself for a second, this meeting was not going how he planned. This pause did not go unnoticed by Brian. “How long have you been with the Pittsburgh Police Department?”

“13 years.”

“How long have you been a detective?”

“10 years.” Brian was answering very shortly.

“What did you do for the first 3 years?”

“I was a patrol officer.”

“How long have you been in homicide?”

“10 years.”

“Well that’s really all I was interested in as far as background information. I have a copy of the case file, shall we start going over it?”

Brian gave his trademark tongue-in-cheek smirk, “As you wish Counselor.”

For the next hour, the two men poured over the details of the case at hand. Justin asked Brian questions that he had put together from his review of the file. Brian answered them in detail. Finally Justin closed the file, “I think that’s all for now. Thank you for your time Detective.”

“That’s all?” Brian was surprised he was being dismissed by this uppity young man.

“Yes, I believe that’s all I need for now, I will contact you when we need to prepare your testimony.”

Brian couldn’t believe it. In all the years he had worked cases with George, he had always been an integral part in helping to prepare the prosecution’s case. To be dismissed like this was extremely insulting.

When Brian made no attempts to move, Justin spoke, “Was there anything else I needed to know right now Detective?”

“No Counselor, I believe covered everything.” That said, Brian stood up and walked out the door.

“Well that went well,” Justin thought.

***

Friday rolled around and Justin decided he would call Melanie and see if she was free for lunch. He had been so busy since his move to Pittsburgh, he hadn’t had a chance to see her at all.

“Melanie Marcus.”

“Hey Mel, it’s Justin.”

“Hey kiddo,” Melanie’s voice brightened immediately, “How are you doing?”

“Great, I’m still getting settled though. Between trying to unpack and this case I’m trying, my head is starting to spin.”

He could hear Melanie laugh on the other end. “Well don’t burn yourself out, we would hate for Pittsburgh’s new shining star to be a flash in the pan.”

“Whatever Mel,” Justin was giggling now, “I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch today.”

“Oh, I would love to, but I am so swamped today. I’ve got a ton of depositions to go through and file”

“I understand, we can do it another time.”

“How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? Lindsey has been dying to meet you.” Lindsey was Melanie’s wife.

“That sounds great Mel, I would really like to meet her as well.”

“Well come over around 6,” she gave Justin directions to the house.

“I’ll be there, see you tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Brian was bored. He hated Saturdays, there just wasn’t anything to do. In the past he would be nursing a hangover from the night before and trying to figure out how to get rid of the trick he’d brought home the night before. For some reason, in the last few months partying all night at Woody’s or Babylon and fucking some nameless trick, had begun to lose its appeal. “Fuck Kinney, you’re getting old.”

He decided to head over to the gym and then pick up some lunch at the diner. A quick glance at the time told him he wouldn’t have to deal with the guys at the gym. That was fine with him. Brian wasn’t sure when he grew up and left his friends in the dust, but it had happened.

After a strenuous work out and disappointing lunch, Brian found himself bored again in his loft. When Brian was alone he tended to start thinking, and that was never a good thing. His thoughts started drifting to the beautiful young prosecutor he had met earlier in the week. Although Justin had pissed him off, he found himself intrigued by the man. This had to be a first, Brian Kinney thinking about a man in any context other than fucking. The end of the world must be coming.

Brian decided he would stop at the Muncher’s house to see his son. Gus was his pride and joy. He never thought when he agreed to be a sperm donor for Lindsey that he would actually become a father to the kid. Granted he had to deal with Lindsey’s bitch of a wife, but he did love his son. Having decided the rest of his day, Brian headed off to the shower.

 

***

Justin was getting ready to go over to Melanie’s house for dinner. He was a little bit nervous. When Melanie had been his professor in law school they gotten along thick as thieves, but 7 years had passed. He’d communicated with Mel off and on throughout the years, but he hadn’t seen her since she left Columbia to move to Pittsburgh for Lindsey. He’d heard all about Lindsey, their wedding and their son, but he still felt strange going to their home. “Oh well Taylor, suck it up.” Justin grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

 

***

Brian was sitting on the floor playing with Gus and talking to Lindsey. He had managed to finagle a dinner invitation, which pissed Melanie off. She started ranting about an old friend that was coming for dinner and she didn’t want to deal with his bullshit.

“So Linds, who’s this old friend of Mel’s? An ex perhaps?”

“No you jerk, it’s actually a former student of hers. I guess they’ve kept in touch over the years and he just recently moved here.”

“Oh how touching.” Brian couldn’t control the sarcasm dripping from his lips.

“Brian, please behave. I convinced Melanie to let you stay for dinner with her friend here, please don’t make me regret it.”

“Ok Mom,” Lindsey responded by punching Brian in the arm, “wow you’ve got quite a punch for a WASP.”

“It’s the dyke in me,” and the two old friends collapsed in laughter.

 

***

At 6:00 Justin rang the doorbell. He had brought a bottle of wine with him, and hoped that Lindsey and Melanie would like it. The door was opened by a beautiful blonde woman, who immediately smiled.

“You must be Justin,” and she pulled him into a hug, “I’m Lindsey.”

“It’s really nice to meet you Lindsey,” remembering the bottle of wine in his hands, “I brought this for you.”

“Thank you, that is so sweet, please come in.” Lindsey led Justin into the foyer, and offered to take his coat. Justin looked around and glanced into the living room. He immediately found himself staring into a hazel pair of eyes.

“Counselor.”

 

***

As soon as Lindsey went to answer the door, Brian got the feeling he shouldn’t have stayed around for dinner. When he heard the voice on the other side of the door, he knew he shouldn’t have stayed around for dinner. Brian was very confused about how this young man was making him feel. First of all he aroused him in a way no one had in quite a long time. Second of all, he pissed him off in a way that challenged him. As far as Brian was concerned, those two factors alone should make him run. He did not need to get himself entangled in some kind of relationship. Hell, he didn’t want a relationship. That’s why he liked tricking, you got your physical needs met without the bullshit. Something told him though his life was about to change.

Justin finally spoke, “Good afternoon, Detective.”

 

***

 

“Do you two know each other?” Lindsey seemed confused.

“Detective Kinney is the investigator on a case I’m prosecuting.”

“Well what a small world this is.” No one had noticed Melanie coming down the stairs. “Come here and give me a hug kiddo!” Justin was immediately swept up into a warm embrace. He was suddenly very happy he had decided to get back in touch with Melanie.

A sarcastic voice interrupted the reunion, “Okay, stop it, this is getting a little too lesbionic for me!”

“Fuck off Brian!” was Melanie’s reply, “I guess I don’t need to introduce the 2 of you.”

“No we’ve met, but since we’re not at work, please call me Brian.”

“I’m Justin,” and the 2 shook hands, meeting again.

***

A couple of hours later, the 4 adults were slightly tipsy, having drank a couple of bottles of wine. Melanie was regaling them with a story about some old heiress client that she had who insisted on leaving all her money to her pet cockatoo, because he was the reincarnation of her late husband.

“God, is private practice really like that?” Justin was curious.

“It can be pretty boring sometimes, but every once in a while you get those fun cases that keep you coming back. It’s not as exciting as being the new darling of the prosecutor’s office.”

“Believe me, it’s not as exciting as it may seem. It’s actually a lot of research and time spent in a library. But I like the work.”

“So how did you end up being a prosecutor,” this came from Brian, who was just as surprised to find himself asking.

“Hmmm” was the response.

“Well there’s so many different areas of law that you could practice, why prosecuting?”

Melanie looked at Justin, who seemed a little uncomfortable, “Well …”

Brian, having noticed the exchange, quickly said, “If you don’t feel comfortable telling me …”

“No, it’s not you, it’s just … well when I was 17 I was bashed in the head with a baseball bat at my senior prom. There was this guy at my school that had a real problem with the fact that I am gay. I was in a coma for 6 weeks, and I have a permanent limp in my leg, and Chris Hobbes got off with probation. I decided I need to try and contribute to society in a way that may prevent something like that from happening to someone else. That was why I was so popular in New York, I pushed very hard for the prosecution of hate crimes, and most of them returned guilty verdicts.”

Everyone at the table was really quiet, it was Lindsey who spoke first, “Justin, I’m really sorry.”

“It happened a long time ago, it’s in the past.”

Brian recognized that statement as one that had been rehearsed over and over until Justin believed he believed it. Justin’s confirmation that he was gay did nothing to quell Brian’s dilemma. He found himself more intrigued by this man than he was before, and that could not be a good thing.

 

***

Justin was disappointed that Brian left. He was finding himself more and more attracted to the detective. After dinner, Lindsey excused herself and went upstairs. She sensed the two old friends would want some time alone. Justin and Melanie curled up on the couch and began talking like the old days.

“So tell me about Brian.” Justin hoped he sounded casual.

Melanie cocked up her eyebrow, and looked at the young man, “Why do you want to know?” 

“He just seems like a really interesting guy that’s all.”

Melanie was tempted to tell Justin what she really thought of Brian, that he was a selfish, self-centered prick, but he was a good father to their son, and she had to admit he had mellowed out over the years. “He’s alright I guess.”

“So how did he end up being the father of your son?” 

Melanie had to laugh at that one. “He and Lindsey were best friends in college. When we decided to have a baby, she wouldn’t consider anyone else being the father. I was surprised he agreed.”

“Really, why?”

Again Melanie wondered how much she should say to Justin about Brian. She decided to hold her tongue … again, “Well … Brian’s not really into the domestic thing, at least he wasn’t six years ago when Gus was born. He really was just supposed to be the sperm donor, but Gus was born, and he and Brian had an instant bond, so Gus has two mommies and a daddy. So how’s your mother doing?”

Justin laughed, he and Melanie had spent a lot of time laughing about his mother’s society functions that he dragged her to. “She’s fine. Now that she’s accepted that I’m gay, she’s trying to hook me up with the crem de la crem of New York’s quuer scene. She says ‘Hi’ by the way.”

“Well you tell the poor man’s Ivana Trump that I said hello as well.”

“I will, she only calls like once a day. I’d better get going, it’s getting late.”

Melanie walked him to the door and gave him a quick hug, “Goodnight Justin, it was wonderful to see you again.”

“You too Melanie.”

 

***

 

Justin Taylor was not far from Brian Kinney’s thoughts all that week. At the most inopportune time, the blonde’s face would pop into his thoughts. “Dammit,” he thought, “I am not going to turn into some dyke over this kid.”

He thought about talking to his best friend, Mikey, about it, but decided against. Mikey was the sole supporter of his “King of Liberty Avenue” reputation, and might not like it if he found out Brian’s thoughts were focusing on one guy that he hadn’t even fucked yet. Brian suspected that Mikey’s feelings for him were more than friendly, and that was why it was so important that he believe Brian just like one night stands. As long as he did that, Mikey could fantasize a future for them. Brian tried to gently let him down over the years, but it never worked. He just tried to not lead him on. Besides if he did, he’d have Debbie, Michael’s mother, all over his ass, and he did not want that. Debbie could scare the shit out of even him.

Around noon on Friday, Brian found himself interviewing a witness downtown near Justin’s office. Figuring what the hell, he decided to see if Justin was free for lunch. As he rode the elevator to Justin’s floor, he began to question the wisdom in just showing up unannounced. The sound of the elevator stopping on the 7th floor made the decision for him.

 

***

 

Justin was reviewing some notes for an arraignment that he had to do, when he heard a knock at his office door. Daphne was gone for lunch, so he just called out, “Come in.”

You could have knocked him over with a feather when Brian Kinney came walking to his office. Justin had been fantasizing about the man all week, and now here he was. He quickly stood up, “Detective, I’m sorry did we have an appointment today.?”

Brian immediately regretted his decision. Not only was Justin call him Detective again, he seemed very surprised to see him, and not in a good way. “I was just conducting an interview downtown and noticed it was lunch time. I thought I would see if you were free.”

“Um, well, I … uh,” Justin couldn’t put a coherent thought together.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Brian decided a hasty retreat was in order. He started to back out of the office, “Forget it, you’re probably really busy.”

Justin sensed that if he let Brian walk out the door, he would lose his chance completely, “Actually Detective,” Brian paused, “I’m starving.”

With his trademark smirk, he replied, “I told you to call me Brian.”

 

***

 

It was a beautiful day out, and Justin’s office was within walking distance to the Liberty Diner. As they walked they talked. Mostly mundane things, but things that help you get to know another person better.

As they walked in the diner, Brian immediately heard a familiar voice, “Hey kiddo! Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Justin was taken aback as a multicolored tornado approached them and swept Brian up in a hug.

“Who’s your friend.”

“Justin Taylor, this is Debbie Novotny. Debbie this is Justin. We’re working pm a case together.” 

Debbie swept Justin up in a hug that surprised him, “Welcome to Liberty Diner Sunshine. You two have a seat, I’ll be back to take your order.”

Brian and Justin grabbed a booth and sat down. Justin spoke first, “Is it just me or is she a little bit freaky?”

Brian laughed, Debbie had that affect on a lot of people, “She just takes some getting used to. Deb’s actually my surrogate mom. Her son is my best friend, I’ve known them since I was fourteen.” Justin immediately felt bad about his quick judgment of the woman. “But she is kind of freaky.” That made Justin smile.

Brian could immediately see why Deb would nickname him Sunshine, his smile lit up a room. Over lunch they talked more, until Justin realized he had to get back to the office.

“Brian, I’m sorry, I really need to get back, I have an arraignment in an hour.”

“Okay,” Brian went to the register to pay the bill, as Deb went over and talked to Justin.

“I hope to see more of you around here Sunshine, you make Brian smile.”

Justin was embarrassed by the attention, “Well I’m new in town, and like Brian said, we’re working a case together.” 

“Sorry Sunshine, no dice, I’ve know Brian Kinney for over twenty years, this is not just a case to him.” Justin said nothing else because he saw Brian walking back.

“Are you ready Justin?”

“Yeah.” 

They walked back to Justin’s office in silent. Brian knew he was going to have to ask Justin out in order to see him again. It seemed unlikely the soft-spoken polite attorney would be hanging around at Babylon or Woody’s. “Justin, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Justin seemed surprised by the question, and Brian wondered if he had been misreading the signals. “I’d love to Brian, thank you.”

They parted company outside Justin’s office. Justin gave Brian his address, and promised to be ready at seven o’clock the following evening.

“Damn,” Brian thought, “I’m going on a date.”

 

***

Justin was anxious all day on Saturday. It had been so long since he’d even thought about going on a date, that he wasn’t sure how to act. He hadn’t been interested in anyone since Steve, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. He never really got into the gay scene. He wasn’t into bars or bathhouses, and had no desire for the anonymous sex that went on there. Justin had to be the most conservative fag around. He was so excited about his date with Brian. He seemed to be a really nice guy, and Justin felt safe around him.

Sitting around his apartment was not doing anything to ease his nerves so he decided to go exploring. He headed down to Liberty Avenue. When he was down there with Brian yesterday, he noticed a lot of shops and wanted to check them out. His first stop was a clothing store called “Torso.”

He had never seen such wild clothes before. He was looking at some of the racks when he was assaulted by the biggest queen he had ever seen. The man was dressed even more flamboyantly than the clothes in the store, but it seemed, somehow appropriate.

“Well hello sweetie! You must be new in town, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around before.”

“Um, yeah, I’ve only lived in Pittsburgh a little over a month.”

“Well I’m Emmett Honeycutt, I’d be happy to show you around town.”

“Thanks Emmett, I’m Justin, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Now what can I help you with today.”

“Well, I have a date tonight, and I wanted to get something new to wear.”

Emmett immediately started clapping his hands, “Ooh a date, well let’s find you something extra fabulous!! I’ll even give you my employee discount.”

Justin chuckled as he was fussed over by the man.

 

***

 

Brian was hanging out in Mikey’s comic book store. About 5 years ago, Mikey followed his dream and opened a comic book store. Since he was the biggest comic nerd around, it seemed like the perfect career. Surprisingly the store had done really well, and Michael was able to support himself. Brian was secretly surprised, but he guessed that comic book sub-culture could be pretty lucrative. Michael’s voice invaded his thoughts.

“So, do you want to go to Babylon tonight?”

“What?”

“Geez Brian, weren’t you listening, I asked if you wanted to go to Babylon tonight?”

“Sorry Mikey, I have plans,” plans that include a hot young lawyer flat on his back. Brian chuckled at the thought.

“Brian,” Michael whined, “we haven’t been to Babylon in ages.”

“I’m sure Ted and Emmett would be more than happy to join you.” 

“But I want to go with you.”

“Well not tonight. In fact, I need to get going.”

Michael pouted as Brian walked out the door. Over the last few years he’d felt his relationship with Brian changing. He hardly ever went to the clubs anymore. Michael was missing the good old days.

The bell on the door announced the arrival of a customer. Michael looked up and saw a striking blonde man walk through the door. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he definitely attracted attention.

“Hi, can I help you?” Michael asked the young man.

“Oh no, I’m just looking around. I’m new in town and this is my first excursion to Liberty Avenue.”

“Well my name’s Michael, I’m the owner of this store.”

Justin extended his hand, “I’m Justin, it’s nice to meet you.”

Looking at the bags the young man carried, “I see you’ve been to Torso.”

Justin blushed slightly, “Yeah, I have a date tonight, and I needed something to wear.”

“Ooh la la, a date, well that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he’s a detective I met a couple of weeks ago.”

Michael’s ears perked up, “Brian Kinney?”

“Yeah,” Justin was confused, “do you know him?”

“All of Liberty Avenue knows Brian Kinney. You may have something with him, but it’s not a date.”

“What do you mean?”

“Brian Kinney doesn’t ‘do dates.’ He’s more of a one night stand kind of guy.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, he’s the king stud of Liberty Avenue, in fact I think he has a plaque erected to him in the back room of Babylon. ‘For services rendered.’”

This revelation really bothered Justin, “Oh, I had no idea.”

“So I’m sure he’s not taking you on a date, probably just to Babylon for a quick fuck.”

Justin was silent as he listened to Michael go on about Brian and his reputation in the clubs. “Well, I’d better get going. It was nice to meet you.” His country club manners were still in full force.

“You too Justin.”

 

***

Justin needed to get out of that store. The things that Michael had told him about Brian were quite disturbing. Is that why Brian wanted to take him out? For a quick fuck. The thought of that truly upset Justin. He wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy, but it seemed Brian Kinney was. Damn, Justin was really hoping that something could develop with Brian, but it sure didn’t seem like that was going to happen. He decided to call Brian and cancel.

Thankfully he got his voice mail. “Hey Brian, it’s Justin. I had something come up and I’m not going to be able to make it tonight. Sorry for the short notice. Bye.”

He flipped his cell phone closed, and blinked back the tears.

 

***

 

Brian was going through his closet deciding what to wear. God, he felt like a teenager going on his first date. Well it was kind of like a first date, at least for him. He really liked Justin, and wanted Justin to like him too. He couldn’t believe he was this nervous. He looked over at his cell phone and saw that it was off. “Shit,” he thought, “I hope I didn’t miss any calls.”

He saw that he had a new voicemail. He frowned as he listened to it. Justin was canceling on him, and it bothered him more than he was comfortable with. He decided to call him, and see what was up.

“Hello?”

“Justin, hey it’s Brian.”

“Oh, hi.”

“I got your message.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I had some things come up with a case I’m working on, I really couldn’t get out of it.”

“Well let’s do it another time.”

There was silence on the other end, “Brian, I really don’t think it’s a good idea for us to see each other socially. You know work and all.”

Brian felt his heart sink, “Fine, whatever.”

“Look, Brian, I …”

“Don’t worry about it … Counselor,” and he hung up the phone.

Justin stared at the phone and wondered, “What have I done?”


	2. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Brian hung up the phone, and stared at it. For a brief second, he wondered what had changed Justin’s mind. Then he decided he didn’t care. Fuck it, he didn’t do dates or boyfriends anyway. That way you never got your emotions involved, and that was just how he liked it. Fucking tricks was so much easier, you took care of business, and moved on. Brian decided he needed to go out. He figured he would call Mikey and head out to Babylon.

An hour later, he was on the catwalk watching the beautiful men dance. This was his playground. Even though he didn’t indulge as much as he used to, he still liked to prowl Babylon every once in awhile, especially after the rejection he had endured today. Mikey came up and handed Brian a beer.

“I’m glad you decided to come out tonight Bri.”

“Yeah, me too Mikey,” although Brian didn’t sound very sincere.

“I thought you had plans tonight?”

“I decided this sounded like a better option,” Brian flashed Michael one of his dazzling smiles. The smiles that always made Michael melt.

“Well I’m glad you called me.”

“Me too Mikey, me too.”

 

***

 

Justin tried to concentrate on the case he was working on, but to no avail. All he could think about was Brian. He tried to push the man out of his thoughts, but he kept popping up. Justin decided to call Melanie, he thought she was pretty evasive when they had talked about Brian the weekend before.

“Melanie, hey it’s Justin.”

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

I was just wondering if you were free for lunch or coffee today. I’d really like to talk to you.”

“Ok, how about we meet at Liberty Coffee in an hour?”

“Sounds good.” Justin hung up the phone after Mel had given him the directions.

 

***

 

Brian woke up with a monster hangover. He looked over and found he was not alone. Last night’s trick hadn’t left yet. The man opened his eyes, they were deep blue.

“Good morning.”

Shit, this kid was a talker. Oh well, better get it over with, “Look, you’ve got to go.”

“What?” 

Brian enunciated his words, “You … have … got … to … go …”

The man looked crushed, but Brian really didn’t care. All he could think about was the young man it appeared that he couldn’t have.

 

***

Melanie looked at Justin intently, “So … what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to ask you about Brian.”

“I figured.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I felt the sparks between the two of you at dinner last week. But I felt that I should keep my mouth shut.”

“About what?”

“About Brian.”

Justin looked properly shocked, “What do you mean?”

“Before I start, I want you to tell me what happened.”

Justin hesitated before speaking. “Well he came to my office to discuss the Brower case. I thought he was pretty arrogant, but I was very intrigued.”

Melanie snorted, “Arrogant doesn’t begin to describe him.”

Justin looked at her before continuing. “Anyways, I had decided to write him off, but then came that dinner at your place. We seemed to have some kind of connection, and he showed up at my office on Friday and wanted to take me to lunch. We had a really nice time and then he asked me out for last night.”

“So what happened?”

“I was out shopping yesterday, and I went into a comic-book store. I started talking to the guy who worked there. I told him I had a date with a police detective that I had met. He seemed to know it was Brian right away.”

“Captain Astro Comics?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“It’s owned by Michael Novotny, Brian’s best friend.”

Suddenly something dawned on Justin, “His mom works at that diner!”

“You’ve met Debbie? Well you have gotten around.”

“Anyways he told me that whatever I had, it wasn’t a date with Brian. He told me that Brian didn’t do dates, only one-night stands.”

“Well it sounds kind of harsh, but what Michael told you was true. Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. He’s basically a ‘fuck em and leave em’ type of guy.” Melanie could see her words were hurting Justin, but she didn’t want to see the young man hurt.

“If that’s true, why did he ask me out in the first place?”

“Sweetie, I don’t pretend to understand what goes on in the mind of Brian Kinney. I only put up with him because he is Gus’s father and Lindsey’s best friend. I don’t think very highly of the man. Never have, never will. I think you made the right decision canceling your date, or whatever it was.”

“If I made the right decision, why does it feel so wrong?”

“I don’t know kiddo, I don’t know.”

 

***

 

Brian decided to grab some lunch at the diner. He wasn’t much of a cook, so most of his meals were eaten out. Luckily the diner wasn’t too crowded, at times like this, Brian hated crowds. Debbie was working, and she waved him over.

“Hey kiddo, what brings you out here?”

“Gee Debbie, I don’t know, a massage?”

“Asshole, sit down and I’ll put in your order. The usual?” Brian nodded, and Debbie went to put in his order.

After she was done, she came over to the booth that he occupied. “No offense, but you look like shit.”

“Thanks Deb, blame your son. He’s the one who dragged me out.”

“Whatever,” Deb sat down, “So who was that wet dream you were in here with the other day?” 

Brian grimaced, “Geez Deb could you be anymore of a fag?”

“Ha ha, spill it.”

“I told you when we were in here, we’re working a case together.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“God I hate it when you do that.”

“Of course you do, that’s part of the fun!”

“Can I just get my lunch in peace please?”

“Whatever Mr. Wonderful.”

As Brian ate his turkey sandwich, he thought about Justin Taylor. He didn’t understand why he was so upset that the young lawyer rejected him. Sure he was good looking, but Brian had seen, and done, hotter. He had figured out a while ago that the lifestyle of his twenties had gotten old, but he wasn’t making any huge changes. He still tricked, but nowhere near the way he did before, but he wasn’t looking to become a monk. He just figured he needed to slow down, maybe become an adult. God, where did that idea come from?

 

***

 

It was a long week for Justin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Brian. He knew he had to get the detective out of his thoughts. The problem was he hadn’t felt like this about a man in a long time, but if what Michael and Melanie had told him was true, any thoughts he had about a relationship with man were pure fantasy.

By Friday, he had been able to get a lot of work done, and felt like taking the weekend off. He felt like going out, seeing what kind of scene Pittsburgh had. He remembered the man from Torso, Emmett Honeycutt. Emmett had given Justin his number, and he thought he would give him a call.

“Hello,” Emmett’s voice sing songed through the phone.

“Hi, Emmett, this is Justin,”

“The cute blonde from the store last weekend?”

“Well I don’t know about cute, but yeah it’s me.”

“Well I call them as I see them! What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about heading out this weekend, and I really don’t know where to go.” 

Emmett shrieked through the phone, “Oh honey, I would love to be your Liberty Avenue tour guide! How about tomorrow night?”

Justin was suddenly a little apprehensive, “Umm, sure.”

“Do you like to dance?”

Justin perked up about that, “I love to!”

“Well sweetie, then we are going to Babylon!!”

“What’s Babylon?”

“Oh it’s the hottest place for us young queers, and some old ones.” Justin laughed at that one.

“Ok, Babylon it is.”

“Let’s meet at the Liberty Diner at 9.”

“Ok, I’ll see you there.” Justin hung up the phone feeling better than he had all week.

 

***

 

Brian didn’t have any work to do Friday afternoon, so he decided to go see Lindsey and Gus.

“Hello.”

“Hey Linds!”

“Hey Brian, what’s up, shouldn’t you be out solving murders?”

Brian laughed, “It’s been a slow week. I thought I would stop by and see Gus this afternoon.”

“Sure, come by after 2:00.”

“Ok, I’ll see you then.”

A couple of hours later Brian was sitting on the floor in Lindsey and Melanie’s living room putting together a Lego set with Gus. Lindsey watched the two of them. Despite what Melanie thought, Brian was really a good father to Gus. She knew he never planned to be a part of Gus’s life, but life doesn’t always work out as you planned. She was living proof of that.

After about an hour of Lego construction, Gus got bored, and went to play with his dog Abe in the backyard. Brian and Lindsey had some time to talk before Melanie got home. Lindsey knew that Brian and Melanie would never be friends, but over the years they had gone from acidic animosity to civil behavior. Lindsey was thankful for small miracles. 

“So you want to tell me what’s up?”

Brian cocked his eyebrow at Lindsey, “What are you talking about?”

“Brian, I have known you for what, over 15 years?” Brian grimaced at the age reminder, “So I ask again, what’s up?”

Lindsey knew him too well, “Just stuff,” he hoped Lindsey would buy it. He had no such luck.

“Give me a break.”

Brian hesitated before speaking, but he trusted Lindsey, sometimes more than Michael. “It’s Justin.”

“Melanie’s friend?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what about him?”

“Well we met when I had to go see him about the Brower case. We didn’t really hit it off, but then we had dinner over here, and I found myself intrigued by him.” 

“Wow, Brian, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you interested in someone outside the back room.”

“Gee Linds thanks.”

“Well, am I lying?”

God, she knew him too well, “Anyways, we went out to lunch last week, and I asked him out.”

“On a date?” Brian nodded, “Wow, so how did it go?”

“That’s just it, he called and cancelled at the last minute, and when I called him to reschedule, and he said we shouldn’t see each other socially.”

Lindsey could tell Brian was hurt by this, “I’m sorry Brian.”

“Yeah, but I can’t get him out of my mind.”

“Why don’t you try calling him?”

“Sorry Linds, I’m not going to pursue anything when he is so obviously not interested. I mean, sure I like him, but I’m not a lovesick dyke, I’ll get over it.”

Lindsey kept quiet, she knew she had no words.

 

***

 

Justin was finishing up some paperwork. He saw the Brower file, and realized he had come up with some additional questions for Brian. Shit! He really didn’t want to have to see Brian, but he had to do his job. He bit the bullet, and called his office at the precinct.

“Detective Kinney’s office.”

“Hello, is Detective Kinney available?”

“I’m sorry, he’s gone for the weekend. This is his partner Cynthia, can I help you?”

“This is Justin Taylor from the Prosecutor’s office. I had some additional questions for Detective Kinney about the Brower case, and needed to schedule a meeting.”

“Well Brian doesn’t mind if I schedule things for him, let me get his calendar. Can you hold?”

“Sure,” Justin waited until Cynthia came back on the phone.

“It looks like he’s available after noon on Tuesday.”

Justin looked at his own calendar, “1:30 looks good for me.”

“Ok, I’ll put it down.”

“Thank you.”

Justin hung up the phone, feeling very uneasy about Tuesday’s meeting. He buzzed his assistant Daphne, “Daphne I’m getting ready to leave for the day, do you have anything for me?”

“No Mr. Taylor.”

“Ok thanks,” he wasn’t ready to go home, “Daphne would you like to go out for a drink?”

“Umm sure”

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the bar across the street from their office. Justin could tell Daphne felt uncomfortable.

“Daphne, I hope you don’t think I asked you here to hit on you. I just wanted to have a drink with a friend.”

Daphne looked visibly relieved, “Well I did wonder.”

“Well you don’t have to worry, I’m gay, so you are free from any sexual harassment when you’re working for me. I just don’t have very many friends here in Pittsburgh.”

Daphne laughed, “So how many hot guys have you done?”

Justin laughed, and the friendship began.

 

***

 

Brian left as soon as Melanie got home. After dinner, and after getting Gus to bed, the two women sat down to unwind.

“So what was the asshole doing here?”

“Mel, would you lay off Brian?” Lindsey’s voice was harsher than she intended.

“Linds, what’s wrong?”

“Did Justin talk to you about Brian?”

“Yeah, when we went out for coffee last weekend.”

“What did he tell you?”

“Just that Brian had asked him out, but then he was shopping on Liberty Avenue and met Michael. When Justin let out that Brian was taking him out, Michael gave him a rundown on our dear Mr. Kinney.”

So Michael was involved. It was no secret to anyone how Michael felt about Brian. “So what did you tell him?”

“That what Michael told him was true.”

“Jesus Mel, why would you do that?”

“Because Justin is my friend, and I care about him. I don’t want Brian to hurt him.”

“Mel, in the seven years you have known Brian, has he ever asked anyone out on a date?”

“No, that’s why I wanted to warn Justin.”

“Don’t you think that if all Brian wanted was a one night stand he didn’t need to ask someone out on a date?”

“I guess.” Melanie began to see how wrong she was. She knew that Brian had changed a lot from the man he had been when she first met him, but her first concern was for her friend.

“Brian was really hurt by Justin’s rejection.”

“I guess I really fucked up huh?”

Lindsey stood up from the couch, “Yeah, you did,” and she turned and walked upstairs.

 

***

 

Justin sat in his apartment. He was really bored, but figured he should rest up for tomorrow night. He decided to call his mom.

“Taylor Realty,” Jennifer Taylor was a sought out realtor in Manhattan.

“Hi mom.”

“Hey sweetie! How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, it’s been a long week.”

“Has that case gone to trial yet?”

“No, it will probably be a few more weeks.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be great.” Jennifer was so proud of Justin. After his attack, she wasn’t so sure if he would ever get his life back together.

“Thanks mom. How’s Molly?” Justin’s little sister was a successful model.

“Oh she’s in Milan modeling Versace’s new collection.”

“Breaking hearts along the way I’m sure.” Molly had left a trail of suitors around the world.

“Actually she and Chad are still hot and heavy.”

“Really?” Molly’s relationships rarely lasted more than a week, this one had been going on for over six months.

“Yeah, he’s not impressed with her success and refuses to chase her, so I think that keeps her on a tight leash.”

Justin laughed at that thought, Molly Taylor being the pursuer, that was a sight to be seen.

“So how about you, any hot guys in your life?”

“Geez mom,” Jennifer had been great since he came out, even if she did try to match him up with ever society queer she could find. He debated telling her about Brian, but since that wasn’t going anywhere he decided not to.

“I have a new client, he’s a gallery owner, I think you would really like him.”

“Mom, I think I can find my own dates.”

“Well, I can’t help but try.”

“I know mom, and I love you for it. I’d better get going, it’s late.”

“Goodnight sweetheart, thanks for calling. I love you.”

“Goodnight mom.”

 

***

 

Brian was having lunch with Michael at the Liberty Diner. Michael was droning on about some new comic book series that had been published. Brian wondered if Michael would ever grow up. He hadn’t changed much since they were fourteen, and many times Brian felt that he had outgrown Michael. Although he always remembered how Michael and his family had taken care of him when his own, destructive, family had hurt him. The bell above the door signaled a new arrival. Brian looked over and saw Emmett and his boyfriend, Ted, walk in.

“Hey guys, mind if we join you?” Brian gestured to the booth, and the two men sat down.

Ted spoke first, “So are you guys planning to prowl Babylon tonight?” Ever since he and Emmett had hooked up about a year ago, Ted loved taking pot shots at Michael and Brian.

Michael spoke up, “You bet we are!”

Brian remained silent. He still liked going to Babylon, but wondered if he wasn’t outgrowing that too. “I take it we’ll see you there?”

“Oh yes!” Emmett drawled, “I’m playing tour guide to a new twinkie in town! Tonight’s his first excursion to Babylon.”

Brian wondered if Ted and Emmett’s relationship wasn’t as secure as they led everyone to believe. “Ted are you sure you don’t mind your boyfriend guiding new twinks around?”

“Hey, I don’t mind where he gets his appetite, as long as he eats at home.”

Brian rolled his eyes at that comment, and decided to play the predator he once was. “So Emmett, tell me about the new twink?”

“Oh Brian he is just gorgeous! Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the hottest ass you’ve ever seen.”

Was he talking about Justin? Justin was coming to Babylon tonight? “Well you’ll have to introduce me.”

“But Brian, I thought you didn’t do names?” was Ted’s comment. The whole table laughed.

 

***

 

Justin was going through his closet. He had no idea what to wear. He figured his club clothes from New York would be good. He chose a pair of fitted black, silk slacks and a royal blue fitted shirt that brought out his eyes. Around 8:30 he headed out.

“Well hello Sunshine!” Debbie called out from behind the counter.

“Hi Deb.”

“Don’t you look hot tonight, cruising?”

Justin couldn’t believe how open this woman was. “Actually I’m meeting a friend.”

“Oh, a friend.” Debbie smiled knowingly.

At that moment Emmett walked in. He was dressed over the top. He had on skin tight hot pink leather pants and a see through black mesh shirt. Justin just shook his head. Emmett rushed over and hugged Justin. “So are you ready to tempt the boys at Babylon?”

Justin just chuckled as Emmett led him out the door.

 

***

 

The music was loud and the men were hot as Brian danced in the center of the dance floor. He kept eyeing the door, looking for Justin. He really hoped Justin was the “Twink” that Emmett was bringing tonight. Maybe on his own turf he would be able to convince Justin to give him another chance. He saw the two of them walk in. You could never miss Emmett and tonight was no exception. The man’s personal style was outrageous, but he was a really good person and Brian liked him a lot. He also liked Ted, although he couldn’t understand how the relationship worked. Ted was an accountant, and handled Brian’s financial interests.

He saw Justin come in behind Emmett. God, the attorney looked beautiful. The shirt made his eyes even bluer, and those pants showed off his perfect ass. How he would love to bury himself in that ass. But that would come in time, of this Brian had no doubt. No one could resist him, even if he didn’t circulate as much as he used to. Brian always had his pick of the men. However, right now there was only one that he wanted.

 

***

 

Justin followed Emmett into the club and was bombarded with the loud music and hedonistic display before him. Babylon looked like a lot of the clubs in New York. Justin had tried a few of them, but it was never really his scene. However, he was determined to have a good time tonight.

Emmett led them over to the bar where two men were standing. One was a boring looking older guy and the other was, oh shit, Michael Novotny. That meant Brian was probably here. Justin began to feel very uncomfortable. Emmett started the introductions.

“Justin, this is my boyfriend Ted,” Emmett indicated the boring looking guy, “and this is Michael.”

Justin acknowledged the introductions, and noticed Michael glaring at him. Justin couldn’t understand why the man regarded him with such animosity. He immediately reached out to shake hands with the men, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Ted was very friendly, but Michael still regarded him with disdain.

“So Justin,” Ted began, “Emmett tells us you’re new in town.”

“Yeah, I just started working in the prosecutor’s office.”

“As what, a clerk,” this came from Michael.

Justin immediately went into his cool, society persona, “No, actually, I’m a prosecutor.”

“What, they let kids try cases now?”

“Actually Michael, I’m 30, but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Michael just rolled his eyes. Ted and Emmett sensed the hostility that was brewing between the two men, and wondered what was going on.

 

***

 

Brian saw Emmett lead Justin to where Ted and Michael were standing. He decided to wait a while before going over. He was certainly not about to appear desperate to see the young man. He continued dancing with his partner, but kept his eyes locked over at the bar. At one point, Justin looked up and their eyes met.

 

***

 

Justin felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked up. He immediately found his gaze locked with Brian’s. He felt an unusual sensation, the onslaught of a panic attack. He hadn’t had one of those since the attack at his prom, twelve years ago. He knew he had to leave.

“Umm, I’m sorry guys, but I really need to go.” He turned and hurried out of the club. Ted and Emmett exchanged glances and immediately followed the blonde. Michael just rolled his eyes, happy the see the little bastard leave. He was glad Jason, or whatever the fuck his name was left before Brian came over.

 

***

 

Brian watched the blonde hurry out of the club. He wondered what had happened. He began to wonder if Justin truly did not like him, and didn’t even want to be in the same place as him. Well if that was the case, fuck him. He continued to dance with his partner.

 

***

 

Emmett and Ted caught up with Justin just outside the door. “Justin, wait!”

Justin turned, and looked at the two men, he didn’t even realize they were following him.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? You’re as pale as a ghost?” Emmett touched his arm.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t do real well in crowds. It’s a long story, I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s ok, why don’t we go to the diner and talk?”

Justin regarded to two men who were looking at him with genuine concern. He immediately felt humbled. These men, who he barely knew, seemed to really be concerned about him, and Justin decided it was time to make some friends, “Sure, that sounds good.”

 

***

 

Brian danced for a few more songs after he watched Justin leave, followed by Ted and Emmett. He saw Mikey standing at the bar by himself, and decided to head over. Michael was nursing a beer, and his expression brightened when he saw Brian heading over.

“Hey Brian, those guys looked pretty hot! Why didn’t you take them to the back room?”

Brian ignored that comment, “What happened to Emmett and Ted?”

“Oh Emmett brought that ‘new friend’ of his over. What an asshole. All of sudden he freaked out and ran out. Ted and Emmett followed him.”

Brian was surprised by Michael’s harsh tone regarding Justin. “Jesus Mikey, you just met the guy, why would you say he’s an asshole?”

Michael stared at Brian for a moment, “Did you fuck him?”

Brian was surprised by Michael’s question, “Why would you say that?”

“I met him last weekend, he came into the store. Started mooning about having a date with you. I figured you fucked him, and then he was deciding you had some kind of relationship. He actually tried to tell us he’s some kind of lawyer. If you ask me, he’s an arrogant little shit.”

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “What did you say to him?”

“I set him straight Brian. I know you don’t do dates or relationships, so I told him as much. You fuck em and leave him. I didn’t want you having some kid following you around.”

Brian was trying to control his anger, he glared at Mikey, “You did what?”


	3. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Brian shook his head. He couldn’t believe what Michael had just said. “What did you say?”

“What Brian? I was saving you from a twink who was all prepared to start stalking you. I mean how ridiculous is it, you taking someone out on a date? How ridiculous is that?”

Brian tried to hold his temper in check, but he was rapidly losing the battle. His words came out as cold as steel, “For your information, Mikey, I did have a date with Justin. But he called and cancelled. Now I know why.”

Brian got up to leave, but Michael grabbed his arm, “Brian what are you talking about? There are certainly hotter guys for you to fuck.”

Brian shook Michael’s arm away, he needed to get away, “For your information, Mikey, Justin is twice the man that you are. He has endured more than you ever have in your pathetic life, and has emerged an amazing man. That is more than you will ever be. Now get your hand off me, I don’t want to even look at you.”

Michael was dumbstruck as he watched Brian storm out of Babylon. A line had been drawn.

 

***

 

Justin, Ted and Emmett sat in a booth at the Liberty Diner. Debbie had fussed over them, but then left them alone. Justin had calmed down considerably, but he was still a little shaken.

“Here sweetie, drink some water.” Emmett pushed a water glass towards Justin.

Justin took the glass gratefully. He took a long drink, at looked up at his companions. He didn’t know either of these men very well, but he took comfort in their company. “Thanks Emmett … Ted.”

“You’re welcome princess, now tell us what happened,” Justin flinched at that comment, “if you want to.”

Justin felt he owed an explanation to these two men who had been so nice to him. “I’m sorry, it’s just that large crowds tend to make me nervous.” Justin knew his explanation sounded weak, but he wasn’t ready to completely pour his heart out. He looked up at Ted and Emmett and could see they didn’t buy his explanation. To their credit, they said nothing.

“You see when I was seventeen, I was attacked by a classmate after my senior prom. He hated me because I was gay, and decided to teach me a lesson.”

“Oh my god, that is horrible.” Ted spoke sincerely.

“Well it was pretty awful. It took me a long time to recover. Physically my wounds healed, but the internal scars didn’t fade as fast.”

Emmett spoke next, and took Justin’s hand, “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

Justin was thankful for the other man’s support, “No, it’s ok. It actually helps when I talk about it. I just don’t have many people to talk to. Since the attack, I’ve found it hard to make friends. I don’t trust people very easily. You see the guy who attacked me, Chris, had once been a friend of mine.”

“If he did that to you, he was never a friend.”

“I know, but it still makes you nervous.”

Emmett knew that Justin wasn’t telling the whole truth. He decided to press his luck, and see if the other man would open up. “I think there was more than that going on tonight.”

Justin paused a moment, and began speaking, “You’re right Emmett there was. It was that guy in the club, Brian.”

“Brian Kinney,” Ted’s attention was immediately drawn back to the conversation. He always thought Brian was hot, and lived vicariously through the stories told about him on Liberty Avenue.

“Teddy,” Emmett slapped his boyfriend on the arm, “let Justin tell his story.”

Justin smiled at his two companions. “Brian is the lead detective on a case that I am prosecuting. He came to my office a couple of weeks to go over his evidence. I was intrigued by him, but I thought he was very arrogant. It would be the understatement of the year to say we didn’t get started on the best foot.”

Emmett and Ted laughed at that statement, they had known Brian long enough.

“Then we ended up having dinner together at Melanie and Lindsey’s, and I saw him in a different light. He was more relaxed, and I actually found myself liking him.”

Emmett interrupted, “How do you know Melanie and Lindsey?” As far as he knew, Justin had only lived in Pittsburgh a short while.

“Melanie was a guest professor when I was in my first year of law school. She and I became friends right away. Actually, when the job in the prosecutor’s office became available, she vouched for me when it became apparent that I was one of the candidates for the job.”

“Well sweetie, you are certainly full of surprises.” Justin blushed at that comment, he wasn’t used to being so comfortable with people he had just met.

“Anyways, after our dinner, Brian came to my office, and we went out to lunch. We had a great time talking, and he asked me out. You remember Emmett, I was shopping for our date when we met.”

Ted took this time to speak up, “You went on a date with Brian Kinney?” He was even more impressed.

“No we didn’t. After I went shopping at Torso, I ended up at the comic book store owned by that guy Michael. I ended up telling him about my date, and he started telling me about Brian. How he just fucks guys and leaves them. That certainly wasn’t what I was looking for, so I decided to cancel.”

Emmett and Ted were silent for a moment. “Damn Michael.” This came from Emmett.

“What do you mean?”

Emmett glanced over at Ted, and decided to continue, “You see Michael has been Brian’s best friend since they were fourteen. I suspect he has always had feelings for Brian that went beyond the role of best friend. Brian used to be the kind of guy that Michael described, and he certainly does still have one-night stands. But when he was in his twenties, he was the ‘King of Liberty Avenue.’ But he’s changed a lot, especially since Gus was born.”

Justin was trying to take in this information, had he made a huge mistake?

 

***

 

 

Brian decided to head home after his “chat” with Mikey. He couldn’t remember ever being so mad at his best friend. He felt so betrayed. He knew that Michael had never really grown up, but to deliberately sabotage something for his best friend was unbelievable. He would be stupid to try and delude himself that Michael was just looking out for him. Michael had never dated much, for that matter neither had Brian, so it was reasonable that Michael would have assumed the date had been a farce. What Brian couldn’t believe was that Michael would have been so cruel to Justin. Justin was a very nice man, and he was very easy to be friends with, so why had Michael gone on the attack? Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, he was going to have to have another talk with Michael. He picked up the phone and dialed.

The voice on the other end of the line was hesitant, “Hello?”

“Mikey,”

“Hey Brian!”

“We need to talk.”

“Umm ok, should I come over?”

“No, let’s meet at the park. Say twenty minutes?”

“Ok Brian, I’ll see you there.”

Brian hung up without saying anything.

 

***

 

The sunlight streamed through his room. Justin shut his eyes to block out the light. He had been awake until 4, and had barely gotten any rest. He was so confused. His conversation with Ted and Emmett had helped him a little bit, but he worried his rejection of Brian might be irreversible.

It had been so long since he had to deal with any of this shit. After being bashed, he had put all his energy into his education and his professional future. He’d never forget sitting in that courtroom when Chris was sentenced. He was still in a wheelchair and the scars were still visible, yet the judge negated all of that when he sentenced Chris to probation. Justin felt that everything that had happened to him meant nothing. He was nothing. 

Justin looked down at his wrists, the scars had faded, but he could still feel them. A week after the sentencing, Justin tried to kill himself. Even before the trial, he had been sliding into a depression, but the sentence pushed him over the edge. He didn’t want to live anymore. He took a kitchen knife and slit his wrists.

His mother found him on the bathroom floor. She raced him to the hospital, and the doctors were able to save his life. In a way, after his suicide attempt, Justin felt reborn. He had a new driving force in his life. Chris had gotten away scot free, and Justin determined that if he had anything to do with it, it would never happen again. Justice and the law became his passion. He devoted all his time to his studies and graduating from law school with honors.

He was recruited into the New York City prosecutor’s office right after his graduation. He had made a name for himself in legal circles during his time in law school. He volunteered at Legal Aid, interned at various law offices and all of his papers and legal briefs were based around hate crimes. Many firms wanted to acquire him, but Justin knew that his heart lay in prosecution. In his eyes, the prosecution had failed his case, and although he couldn’t change his outcome, he knew he had to try and make a difference.

He succeeded. During his time with the New York prosecutor’s office, the guilty verdicts against defendants accused of hate crimes increased over 25 percent. Although Justin was never the lead prosecutor, his contributions to the cases were invaluable. Justin knew he could continue in New York City, but something told him it was time to move on. He began to put out “feelers” in other towns that might be looking for a prosecuting attorney, and thanks to Mel, he got the best offer from the city of Pittsburgh.

So here he was, the job of his dreams, and dealing with feelings he had pushed away thirteen years ago.

 

***

 

Brian found Michael waiting for him on a park bench. They had come here so many times in the past. To talk, hang out or just escape from life. Michael looked up at Brian nervously, “Hey Bri.”

“Mikey.”

“Umm, what’s up?”

“I just want to know why.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do, why did you say those things to Justin?”

“Jesus Brian, why are you getting so worked up about a piece of ass? I’ve known you for over twenty years, and not once have you ever gone on a date. I’m sorry if my ESP powers are a little out of date.”

“Ok Mikey, you have a point, but I don’t understand why you would have to be cruel.” 

“Cruel? Some twink starts talking about having a date with you, and I’m supposed to assume it’s true. The ‘King of Liberty Avenue’ taking some kid on a date? Please Brian, I think I know you too well for that.”

“That’s the problem Mikey, I think you don’t know me anymore at all.” 

Brian turned and walked away, leaving his best friend speechless.

 

***

 

Justin was restless, he needed to get out. He’d been trapped with his irrational thoughts. He decided he needed to see his mother. He was on the road by 10 and passing through the Holland Tunnel around 5. He’d called his mom on the way so she would be expecting him. He was walking into her offices on 59th Street at 6:00. 

“Mom!”

Jennifer Taylor looked up from her desk, “Justin!”

She got up and swept him up into a huge hug. Justin hadn’t realized how much he missed his mom until that moment. He hadn’t seen her since he moved to Pittsburgh last months.

“I am so happy to see you, but I must admit I’m a little surprised that you drove down here on a Sunday, just for kicks.”

“Ok mom, you know me too well. Do you still have some work to do, or can we get out of here?”

“I’m all through, you have me all to yourself.”

 

***

 

Brian didn’t feel any better after his talk with Michael, if nothing else he felt worse. He was angry with Michael, but he was angrier with himself. He should have known Michael would always see him as the big slut of Liberty Avenue. If Brian had nothing but one night stands, Michael would always have a place in his life that no one else had. Now with the appearance of one blonde, everything Michael had faith in had been shattered. Brian knew they could work past it, but Michael’s comments this afternoon had him wondering if he really wanted to.

Brian needed to talk to someone. He knew Deb wasn’t working tonight, so he decided to head over to her house. He figured he could talk to her about his feelings for Justin without bringing up the Michael factor.

As was customary, Brian just walked into the Novotny house. Hell it had been more of a home to him than his own had been when he was growing up. Debbie and her brother Vic were just sitting down to dinner.

“Well Detective, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?” Vic delighted in teasing Brian, since he’d known him when he was just a skinny Mick kid.

“The battery on my cordless was out and I couldn’t order dinner, so I figured I’d drop in.”

Debbie just smirked at Brian, “Well grab a seat kiddo, we’re having puntanesca.”

“Sounds great!”

The three dinner companions ate in silence. Vic knew Brian well enough to sense that he needed to talk to Deb. “Well guys, I have a date with a hot movie upstairs, so I will leave you.”

Brian was grateful for Vic’s perception. He loved Vic dearly, but he needed Deb tonight.

After Vic had gone upstairs, Deb turned to Brian, “So kiddo, what’s up?”

“What makes you think anything’s up?”

“Please Brian, you’re like my own son, don’t insult me.”

“Sorry Deb,” she was the only one who could turn Brian into a sheepish kid.

“Let me guess, this is about Sunshine?”

“Who?”

“The hot blonde you had lunch with in the diner. Smile that can light up a room … Sunshine.”

“What makes you think it’s about him?”

“Let’s see, I’ve known you for over twenty years and in all that time, you have never brought someone into the diner, business lunch or not. I may look like a wacky freak, but I’m pretty smart.”

Brian smiled, that much was true.

“So, am I right?”

“Yeah Deb, you are.”

“You like him don’t you?”

Brian paused before answering, “Yeah Deb, I do, but it’s complicated.”

“Why, you like him, he likes you, where’s the problem?”

“What makes you think he likes me?”

“Last time I checked my eyes were working just fine. Besides, I was working last night when he came in with Ted and Emmett.”

This Brian was not aware of, “he came in with Ted and Emmett?”

“Yeah, last night. But this isn’t my story, it’s yours.”

Brian hated it when Deb was like this. “Well we met, I asked him out, he said yes and then backed out. There you go.”

Debbie gave him her “give me a break look.”

“Well he was enlightened to my past ‘Liberty Avenue glory days.’ I think it freaked him out, and he decided to bail. I don’t know for sure because I haven’t spoken to him since he cancelled on me.”

“Let me see how my psychic powers are working, did he get an earful from my son?”

Brian looked at her incredulously.

“I told you I was working last night, and I caught some snippets of the conversation. Michael’s my son, and I love him, but I also know all his good sense and reason flies out the window when it comes to you.”

“Why would you say that?”

Debbie paused, unsure about whether to continue. “Because you’ve led him on since you were fourteen.”

This made Brian angry, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Brian, you’ve managed to sabotage every relationship Michael has tried to have. Remember David?”

“I’m a bad friend because I didn’t think Michael should run off with some arrogant ‘back doctor’?” 

“You didn’t like the fact that someone may be taking him away, and for the first time someone may be taking you away from him. Now, I’m not going to split hairs about it, that’s for the two of you to work out. But if you like this guy, you go for it, and fuck what Michael might think.”

God Brian loved Debbie.

 

***

 

Justin and Jennifer entered her elegant apartment on Central Park East. Justin loved his mother’s apartment. It was an elegant showplace, yet still very homey. Justin was very proud of his mother. For the first sixteen years of his life, she had been a homemaker. Everything changed when he came out. His father wouldn’t have anything to do with a gay son, and his parents quickly divorced. Jennifer was forced to start over. She had a love of homes and quickly realized that real estate would be a good career for her. Her connections in upper New York society quickly made her the broker of choice for Manhattan’s elite, and her business was booming in no time.

“Do you want to go out to eat honey?”

“Actually mom, could we eat here, I really need to talk to you.”

“Sure, let’s see what’s in the fridge.”

In no time, the two had put together a decent meal, and were sharing it in the living room.

“So … talk.”

“Gee mom, no beating around the bush with you.”

“Not when my first born drives almost 400 miles to come and talk to me.”

“Well, I’ve met someone.”

Jennifer was thrilled, “Really?”

“Yes mom, his name’s Brian and he’s a detective with the Pittsburgh Police Department.”

“Ooh a detective.” Jennifer was suitably impressed.

“He’s the lead detective on the case I’m prosecuting.”

“Don’t tell me you’re mixing business with pleasure?”

“Hardly. Well maybe a little.” Justin blushed with that admission.

“So, tell me about him.”

“Actually I don’t know that much about him. He’s gorgeous, that for sure, and he seems like a really great guy. But then I heard some gossip about him, and I freaked.”

“What kind of gossip?”

“Just that he gets around. I really don’t want to be involved with anyone like that. But I talked with some other people that know him, and it appears that the stories were from a past long ago. Still, I don’t know what to do.”

“Well it sounds like you need to talk to him, separate the fact from fiction, see what’s there. If you want to.”

“That’s the problem mom, I do want to, but I’m scared.”

“I know honey, believe me I know.”

 

***

 

Brian felt much better after his talk with Debbie. He figured she had a point about Michael, but he didn’t really want to think about that right now. He decided to focus his energy of the blonde that had slowly taken over his thoughts. He lit of a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He decided to go for broke and call Justin.

“Shit,” he muttered as he got the voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message. This was why he didn’t date. He felt like a fucking lovesick teenager, and it sucked! The phone rang in his hand.

“Hello?”

“Brian?”

“Yes mother, who else would answer my phone?”

“Well one of your little overnight guests might be so presumptuous as to answer the phone.”

Boy did Joan Kinney think she was clever with her digs about Brian’s lifestyle. “I never pick up ones smart enough to answer a phone. So what do I owe the honor of this phone call?”

“I wanted to see if you would come over for dinner tonight. Clair is bringing the boys and I thought we could have a real family dinner.”

“Well mom, that would require the presence of a ‘real family’ now wouldn’t it?”

“Brian don’t be rude.”

“Thanks for the invite mom, but I’ll have to pass, it’s ‘Leather Daddy Night’ at Babylon, and I don’t want to miss it.”

“Fine.”

The phone hung up in his ear. Brian laughed, he loved to ruffle his mother’s feathers. It wasn’t “Leather Daddy Night” but he just loved provoking a reaction out of Joan Kinney. She hated the fact that he was gay, told him she prayed for his sinner’s soul every night, yet she still had to put on “appearances.”

“Appearances,” what a joke. He wondered what kind of appearances she put on when she sent Brian to school with bruises on his face from his father’s beatings. Her “friends” must have thought he was the klutziest kid on the block. He knew his mother would never admit the truth, that she had married an alcoholic abuser. Hmm, maybe he would put in an appearance at the family dinner tonight. He chuckled at the thought.

 

***

 

Justin and his mother had a wonderful couple of days. They had breakfast at the Plaza Hotel and wandered Central Park before Justin had to leave. They talked more than they had in a long time. As he drove back to Pittsburgh late Monday night, he still hadn’t worked out a solution to the Brian problem.

“Fuck,” he screamed to no one in particular. He had totally forgotten that he had a meeting with Brian on Tuesday. That was going to be fun. Hopefully, they were both professional enough to just work on the case. Secretly though, Justin hoped they weren’t professional enough, a part of him really wanted to hash this out with Brian.

 

***

 

Brian trudged into his office Monday morning. He was exhausted. The weekend had been an emotional roller coaster, capped off by dinner at his mothers. He really shouldn’t have gone, god he was a glutton for punishment. Family dinners at the Kinney’s were always awkward and silent. Joan and Clair were close, but when you add Brian to the mix, the tension level in the room increased exponentially.

Joan tried to hold court as she usually did and Clair would make occasional snide remarks to Brian. After 3 hours he’s had enough and made his escape. He thought about hitting Woody’s or Babylon, but decided against it. He decided to make it an early night, and prepare himself for the week ahead.

Sitting at his desk, nursing his black coffee, Brian decided to look over his schedule for the week. Seeing his appointment with Justin on Tuesday almost caused him to choke on the hot coffee.

“Cynthia, get in here!” he barked through the speaker phone.

“What is it Brian?”

“Why do I have an appointment with the prosecutor’s office that I didn’t know about?”

“Oh, Mr. Taylor called after you’d left on Friday. He said he had a few more things that he needed to go over with you on the Brower case. You never had a problem with me scheduling an appointment for you before, I didn’t think it would be a problem now.”

“You’re right, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Brian, is something wrong?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“You haven’t been yourself the last few weeks. Slim pickings at Babylon?” Cynthia smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes at her, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Whatever partner.” She closed the door on her way out.

Brian decided to call Justin at his office. Maybe they could go over whatever it was on the phone, he really didn’t feel like seeing the young blonde. Ok, that was a lie, he wanted to see him, but didn’t think a business meeting would be the right setting.

“Justin Taylor’s office, Daphne speaking.”

“This is Detective Kinney, may I speak with Mr. Taylor please?”

“I’m sorry detective, Mr. Taylor isn’t in the office today. May I leave a message?”

“I’m just calling to confirm a meeting for tomorrow.”

“One moment please,” Brian was put on hold while Daphne checked the schedule, “I have you down for 1:30 tomorrow.”

“That’s what I have on my schedule. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else?”

“No, goodbye.” Brian hung up the phone. It seemed strange that Justin wasn’t in the office. George had never been out of the office during the week, unless it was an emergency. Brian wondered if Justin had some kind of emergency. He figured it was time to find out a little bit more about Justin Taylor.

 

***

 

Justin got home around ten pm Monday night. The drive from New York had tired him out, but he decided to get in a couple of hours work to make up for not going into office today. He’d been reviewing files for about 2 hours when his phone rang.

“Hello,”

“Hey bro, how’s it going?”

“Molly? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the night?”

“Middle of the night? It’s 7am here in Italy. Besides I talked to mom, she told me when you left, so I figured you’d be up.”

The Taylor family grapevine was incredible, it could stretch around the world in record time. “Let me guess, she told you about my romantic prospects?”

“Of course she did fool!” Molly laughed, the grapevine fascinated her as much as Justin. “Mom is better than the internet for transmitting information.”

“That’s true, so let me guess, she wants you to give me your 2 cents worth?”

“Of course she does. But I’m not going to. You know I’m not like mom, my life’s mission is not to fix up my family like hers is.”

“I know Mol. I just really have no idea what I want to do.”

“Do you like this guy?”

“Yeah, I really do. He’s the first person I’ve had feelings about since Steve.”

The line was silent for a moment. Steve had been Justin’s first boyfriend in high school, and he didn’t survive the attack at the prom. “Then he must be really special.”

“I think he could be Mol, I think he could be.”

 

***

 

Brian was a nervous wreck on Tuesday. He couldn’t believe he was so on edge about a stupid meeting. Who was he kidding, he was on edge because it was Justin. He couldn’t concentrate on anything that morning. He tried to go over some pending case files, but was having no luck. He looked up at the clock, it was noon. He decided to grab some lunch before his meeting with Justin. Picking up his briefcase, he told Cynthia he would be back later, and left the office.

 

***

 

Justin was in a similar state on Tuesday. However, unlike Brian, when he got like this, he would lose himself in work. It was after noon when Daphne buzzed him to ask about ordering lunch. He decided to order a sandwich, although his stomach was in knots, he knew he needed to eat. 

Justin was finishing his sandwich when the intercom buzzed.

“Mr. Taylor, Detective Kinney is here to see you.”

“Please send him in.” Justin struggled to stand, his leg was bothering him a little bit. Brian walked into his office.

“Counselor.”

“Good afternoon Detective.”


	4. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Brian and Justin stood in a stare down across Justin’s desk. Neither one was willing to back down. Finally the ache in Justin’s leg intensified to the point he needed to sit down. He gestured to the chair across his desk Brian got the hint and sat down. Justin gratefully sunk into his chair.

“Do you have problems with your leg?” Justin’s head snapped up. He was going to say something snide to the detective, but the eyes he encountered across the desk were full of concern.

“It’s a left over reminder from my attack. Usually it’s ok, but when I’m tired or have been working too hard, it starts to ache.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian’s voice was full of sincerity and concern.

Justin needed to stay in control, “It’s ok, like I said usually it’s not a problem. Shall we get to work?”

Brian was perplexed by this turn of events. After the information he had gathered this weekend, he figured he and Justin would have a chance to talk about what was really going on. However, the younger man seemed to be totally focused on business. Brian began to wonder if he had been truly delusional about Justin’s feelings towards him.

Justin opened the folder that had been sitting on his desk. “In going over my notes for this case, I found I needed some more thing clarified.”

Brian cocked an eyebrow towards the younger man, “Go ahead.”

For the next hour the two men discussed the case at hand. Justin was thorough, and his questions were thought out and very perceptive. Brian found himself admiring the younger man for his business talents.

“I think that takes care of any remaining questions I have. I’ll want to meet again to go over your testimony. Probably in the next few weeks or so. I’ll call you to arrange a time.”

Brian couldn’t believe he was being dismissed again. “Fine.” He stood up to leave. He was tired of this bullshit. He had already wasted too much time trying to figure out Justin Taylor, and he was reluctant to waste anymore. However, he couldn’t deny the way he felt in this man’s presence. “Justin?”

Justin looked up from his papers, and met Brian’s gaze head on, “Yes.”

“I just wanted to say that I was sorry you cancelled our plans before.”

Justin paused for a moment, he didn’t know how to reply, “It’s like I said Detective. We’re working on a case together, and it would be inappropriate to associate in any other way.”

Inappropriate, Brian was amused at the “proper” words that Justin was using. He turned around and leaned over the desk so that his face was just inches from Justin’s. “If that’s the truth, than I respect your integrity. But I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.”

Justin stared down the older man, and matched his gaze. “I’m sorry Detective, but that is the truth.”

 

***

 

Brian went back to his office with a heavy heart. He knew that Justin was lying to him. There was some other reason that Justin had hardened his feelings. He wished he knew what it was, but he knew he would never know unless Justin trusted him with the truth.

Cynthia was waiting for him when he got back. “Bri, I have that research you asked for.”

Brian had no idea what she was talking about. “What research?”

“About Justin Taylor.”

Brian had almost forgot that he had asked Cynthia to look into the past of Pittsburgh’s newest star. “Well, what do you have?”

Cynthia handed him a manila folder, and silently walked out of the office.

Brian spent the next hour going through the newspaper articles that Cynthia had thoughtfully put together. Cynthia had found information about the attack Justin had suffered at his prom. He read about how Justin’s companion, Steve Ellis had not survived the vicious attack. Justin had been in the hospital for a long time. He had managed to recover enough to be at the trial. Somehow Cynthia had been able to dig up the trial transcripts. Justin and Steve had been the victims of a terrible character assassination. There were descriptions of affectionate behavior between the two boys and “inappropriate” displays of affection at school. The description of the prom had been very disturbing. According to the testimony, Justin and Steve had engaged in blatant “homosexual” behavior. Because Justin was still so weak, he hadn’t been able to testify, so all the testimony came from Chris Hobbes and his friends. The only person, other than Justin, who could have rebutted the defense’s testimony was Steve, and he was dead. From what Brian could deduce, Justin had to sit in court and listen to his life be torn apart by bitter, homophobic assholes. Brian began to understand how hard it must have been for Justin to regain his life. He also understood how hard it had to have been for Justin to react to any feelings about Brian. Hearing the stories about Brian’s less than stellar past had to have sent the young man running. Brian decided that he would do everything in his power to show Justin that he could be trusted.

 

***

 

After Brian left, Justin hung his head in his arms. He had planned to use this opportunity to talk to Brian. He wanted to tell the detective his past, his fears, but the walls went right back up as soon as he heard Brian was in his office. Justin wondered how long his life would be governed by the events of his senior prom. From the looks of it … forever.

Justin let himself into his apartment and immediately went to his bedroom closet. He pulled out the portfolio that held his high school art. He flipped through the portraits of Steve and his family. Tears ran down his face as he peered at the memories. He hadn’t drawn since the night before the prom. He looked at the picture he had sketched the night before that infamous night. It was a portrait of him and Steve. They looked so beautiful. Justin rummaged further through the closet and found his old sketchbook and charcoals. Before he could think twice, he was drawing. He saw Brian’s face begin to stare up at him from the page. Was this man his second chance, his redemption?

 

***

 

Brian went home, tormented by feelings for Justin. He hated what the young man had been through. He hated that someone brave enough to be honest about who he was would be taken down so viciously. Brian had always kept himself so private. He would never allow himself to be vulnerable the way Justin had been. That attitude had sustained him for years, but now he wondered how his life would have been different if he had been that brave.

When Brian slept that night, he found himself tormented by dreams. He dreamt that he was with Justin in high school. He dreamt that he had been Justin’s protector. If he had been around, no one would have persecuted Justin. Justin would have been free to live his life openly. He would have been free to love who he wanted to.

Around 4am, Brian awoke. He decided to go down to the river. The river had always been his solace. Gazing into the water, he could always see things more clearly. When he arrived at the river, the last thing he expected to see was a beautiful blonde man sitting there too.

 

***

 

Justin couldn’t sleep. The drawing he had done of Brian had exhausted him. Shortly after he had moved to Pittsburgh, he found the river. For some reason water had always been a solace for him. It cleansed him. When he had lived in New York, he loved to go to Battery Park and just stare at the water. When he found he couldn’t sleep he headed down to the river. What he didn’t expect was for Brian to find him there.

 

***

 

“Justin?” The blonde man turned his head sharply and looked into hazel eyes.

“Brian! What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. This is where I come when I need to think.”

“Me too. When I lived in New York, I used to love to go down to Battery Park and stare at the water. It always calmed me. The first thing I looked for when I moved to Pittsburgh was water that I could escape to.”

“This has been my favorite spot since I was a kid. I could always escape here.”

“What would you need to escape from?”

Brian decided against filling Justin in on the Kinney family dynamics just yet. There would be time for that later. “Let’s just say, I needed to escape from my family a lot.”

Justin smiled, he understood the need to escape. Brian leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was full of hope and promise. It as tender and sweet, yet promised more.

“Brian, I think we need to talk.”

Brian silenced Justin’s lip with his finger, “Not yet. I want to make love to you.”

The words were spoken so tenderly, that the only way Justin could respond was, “I want that too.”

***

 

Since Brian’s place was closer, they ended up there. Justin was terrified. He’d never been with another man before. He and Steve had messed around in high school, but neither had been ready to go “all the way.”

They stepped into Brian’s loft, kissing all the ways. Only stopping for Brian to open the door and usher them inside. The loft was sleek and sophisticated, just like Brian. Justin immediately felt intimidated. He began to imagine all the men Brian had fucked within these walls.

Sensing Justin’s apprehension, Brian spoke up, “It’s just you and me, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Justin smiled at hearing these words from Brian. He reached his arm around Brian’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, both men were hard and breathless. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him up to the bedroom. The room was washed in soft blue lights that glowed from the wall above the bed.

Brian looked into Justin’s blue eyes, “are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Justin answered with his whole heart.

Brian sensed that Justin needed him to take the lead. He kissed Justin as he began to unbutton Justin’s pants. He could feel that the younger man was already hard. His own cock stirred with his jeans and demanded release. Brian willed his own body to slow down. He intuitively knew that Justin needed him to take it slow, and he knew that a quick fuck would only disrespect the man who had come to mean so much to him.

Brian gently eased Justin’s pants down and saw the rock hard cock begging for him. Brian looked up into Justin’s eyes and saw the slight embarrassment there. “Baby you are so beautiful, don’t be embarrassed with me.”

The sincerity of those words helped to ease Justin’s mind. He let himself go to the sensations Brian was causing in his body.

Brian got on his knees as he lowered Justin pants and underwear down. He was greeted by the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Brian had to have a taste. His tongue snaked out and licked the cap. He tasted Justin’s pre-cum that had begun to leak from his slit. God he tasted so good. Brian began to worship Justin with his tongue. He grabbed Justin’s balls in his hand and gently caressed them while his tongue continued to lick the head of Justin’s cock. He ran his tongue from the base of Justin’s dick to the cap. He opened his mouth, and slid Justin’s cock inside. He began to gently suckle the throbbing organ. He wrapped his arms around Justin and grabbed his ass. Justin’s hips began to move with an instinctive rhythm.

Justin was overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling. Brian’s mouth felt so good on his dick. He felt the man lick and suck him. He began thrusting into Brian’s mouth. His thrusts became harder and soon he was fucking the man’s head with abandon. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and when he shot his load, Brian drank every drop.

Brian stood up and kissed Justin. Justin could taste himself on Brian’s lips and he almost lost it again right there. Brian pulled away and began to remove his own clothes. Justin just stood and watched him. When Brian was completely naked, he presented himself to Justin. Brian’s own cock was rock hard, “Well are you coming or going, or coming and then going, or coming and staying?”

Justin finished removing his own clothes, and the two came together. Their tongues dueled as did their rock hard dicks. Before they lost all control, Brian led them over to the bed. He gently pushed Justin down and then climbed on top of him. Justin stared into Brian’s eyes. He hoped that Brian wouldn’t see the fear there.

Brian saw it, and gently leaned down to kiss Justin. “I want you to remember this always.”

Justin knew that he would. Brian grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders. Justin felt very vulnerable because his hole was up in the air for all to see. Brian had grabbed a tube of lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger into Justin. They younger man recoiled from the intrusion. “Just relax baby.”

Brian allowed Justin to adjust to his index finger and then slowly slipped another finger inside. His two fingers gently worked Justin’s hole, forcing the muscles to relax against the probing. When he felt Justin was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers. Brian had grabbed a condom from the night stand drawer and began to unroll it over his hard cock. He positioned the head of his dick at Justin’s hole, and slowly eased himself inside. Justin gasped from the slight pain. Brian silenced him with a kiss, “It’s ok baby, it always hurts a little bit. Just trust me.”

Hearing those words allowed Justin to relax o the feeling of Brian inside him. The older man pushed into him slowly. After he was fully embedded, Brian waited a moment for Justin to relax to the feeling of Brian’s dick inside him. As he felt Justin relax, Brian began to thrust into the younger man’s ass. He lost control and began to fuck Justin’s ass with wild abandon. Justin met him thrust for thrust. They both came together and Brian collapsed onto Justin’s chest.

The two men lay together breathing heavily. When Brian’s breathing relaxed, he began to withdraw from Justin. “Wait Brian, stay inside me a little while longer,” and that’s how they fell asleep.

 

***

The sunlight streamed through the loft’s windows. Brian squinted against the morning sun. He was afraid that last night had been a dream, but when he looked over at the sleeping blonde he knew it had all been real. Justin looked like an angel when he slept. His blond hair glowed in the morning sun. Brian propped his head up on his arm and just stared at Justin.

Sensing Brian’s gaze, Justin began to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Brian’s hazel orbs staring at him. There gazes locked for a moment, and then Justin began to remember the events of the previous night. Going down to the river, Brian finding him there, making love until dawn. Justin felt his cheeks begin to flush and started to turn his head away.

Brian knew that he would have to handle this “morning after” very carefully. He knew the fact that last night had been Justin’s first time, would make him very vulnerable this morning. Brian gently grabbed Justin’s chin, and turned his face back to him. Trusting blue eyes stared back at him. Brian leaned forward and gave Justin a gentle kiss.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Justin smiled back at him, “this is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.”

***

 

Justin looked around the loft as Brian took a shower. The décor was very much like the detective, sleek and polished. It was obvious Brian maintained his home as an extension of his image. Brian was an enigma to him. All the police detectives he had met in New York were rumpled and gruff. Brian was sleek like a panther. Justin sensed this made Brian very good at his job.

Justin walked up the steps into the bedroom and peered into the bathroom. He saw Brian through the steam in the shower. Seeing Brian standing naked in the shower, Justin was treated to a view of his lover in all his glory. Justin remembered some of the statues he used to study in art. Brian was so much more perfect than those ancient statues ever were. Although he instinctively felt shy this morning, Justin needed to touch Brian again.

He peeled off the sweat pants he had worn last night and walked into the bathroom. Brian felt the gush of cold air as Justin opened the shower door. Brian smiled to himself, he knew this had to be a bold move for the beautiful blonde. All Brian wanted to do was turn around and ravish his own personal sunshine. He restrained himself, and waited for Justin to make his move. It had better be soon, his cock was straining for release just thinking about the blonde. Once Justin touched him, he feared he would be lost.

Justin slipped in the shower behind Brian. He allowed his artist’s hands to lightly graze across Brian’s upper back and shoulders. Brian leaned back into Justin’s touch. He leaned his head back and rested it on Justin’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Justin’s lips. Justin kissed and licked Brian’s exposed throat. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist as he continued assaulting his throat.

Brian loved the feeling of Justin licking his throat and exploring his body, but his cock was demanding release. Brian didn’t want to frighten the young man, so he gently entwined his fingers with Justin’s. “Justin, I want you to touch me.”

Brian guided Justin’s hands to his aching cock. He placed Justin’s hands on his cock, and felt the blonde’s fingers begin to explore Brian’s dick. Brian felt Justin’s hand sheath his cock and begin to stroke him. Brian’s breath began to labor as Justin began jacking his meat off harder and harder. Brian knew he wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t. His cum splashed on the walls of the shower. If Justin hadn’t had his arms around his waist, Brian might have slipped to the floor. Justin just held him until the brunette’s breathing returned to normal. Brian slowly turned and looked Justin in the eye. What he saw there was something he had never seen before. Brian had just completed one of the more submissive sexual acts in his life, and he feared that he would see a smug satisfaction in Justin’s eyes. That was why Brian preferred to be a predatory top, that way he was always in control. 

When Brian looked in Justin’s eyes he didn’t see control or smugness, he saw love and trust. Brian had never seen that looked directed at him before, he felt humbled and loved. Their gazes were locked and their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, and they held each other tighter. Brian knew he had never felt this way before, and he was pretty sure Justin never had either.

 

 

***

 

After they got out of the shower, no words were spoken, they didn’t need to be. The two men gently dried each other off. Brian walked over to his closet and got out a white fluffy bathrobe and tossed it back to Justin. Justin was amazed at how unashamedly Brian walked around naked. Justin was modest even alone in his own apartment, but Brian walked proudly, he knew how beautiful he was. Brian went to the bureau and pulled on a pair of clean sweatpants.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Um, yeah … sure …”

“You’re quite articulate in the morning Counselor.”

Justin blushed and looked at the floor. As Brian passed him on his way to the kitchen, he gently kissed his lips, and grabbed his hand. “Come on sunshine, keep me company while I make the coffee.”

Brian deposited Justin on one of the bar stools and he began moving around the kitchen preparing the coffee. While the coffee was brewing, Brian sat down and faced Justin.

“Justin, we need to talk.” Brian saw Justin’s expression cloud over. Brian was surprised that the soft vulnerable man sitting before him was the same hard lined prosecutor he had been working with. “First, last night was wonderful. You were wonderful.” Justin smiled at him.

“Brian, I …”

“Justin wait. I know we both have things to say, and we’re just going to have to do it one at a time. You’re the prosecutor, you’re better at words, so I go first.”

Justin laughed. He looked at Brian and saw the older man’s color change. He had a feeling Brian had not had a lot of experience talking about his feelings. “Go ahead Detective.”

“Ok, no interrupting, ok?” Justin nodded. “I know you heard some stories about me. Don’t protest, I dragged it out Michael. I’m not going to go into the details of my relationship with Michael to you, but let’s just say he likes to live in a not so glorious past. When I was younger, I was quite a player. One night stands all the way, it was easy and uncomplicated, and took care of physical needs. I’m not necessarily proud of that, but I’m not ashamed, the past is the past. Unfortunately, to Michael I will always be the great white shark of Liberty Avenue, preying on unsuspecting victims. No matter how much has changed, he still views me that way. I’ve got my own theories, but it wouldn’t be fair to Michael for me to discuss it with you, at least not now. I may be really pissed at him, but he’s still my best friend.”

Justin understood that. Although he hadn’t had a best friend in a long time, not since Steve died. He’d pretty much been alone since then.

“Justin, when I asked you out, I wasn’t looking for a quick fuck. If I wanted that there would have been much easier ways to accomplish that without the misery I’ve gone through the past few weeks. I asked you out because I was intrigued by you, I wanted to get to know you, not just have sex with you.” Although Justin hadn’t known Brian that long he had a feeling these words were truly coming from the heart.

“I have to be honest with you. I did some checking on you. I wanted to find out about your prom and what happened. I sensed that you were affected deeply, and even changed. I read the old newspaper accounts of the trial. I know what they said about you and about Steve. I want you to know how sorry I am about that. I wish it hadn’t happened to you.”

Justin hung his head down, Brian was afraid he’d said too much. “But it did happen. It was a few years later that I found out that although the New York DA was supposed to be pursuing justice, he had an anti-gay agenda. It would be stretching the truth to say he deliberately sabotaged the case, but there was more he probably could have done. After that, I just retreated into myself. I had been beaten down in the courts and in the papers, I didn’t want to leave myself open to that again. After the sentencing, I tried to kill myself. I slit my wrists, but my mom found me.” Justin showed the scars on his wrists to Brian, and the brunette gently kissed them.

“Thank god she did, I got counseling and I had my mom and my sister for support, and I just made due with that. Sure my mom tried to parade eligible men in front of me, but I was never interested in any of them. Not until this gorgeous police detective walked into my office and knocked my world upside down.”

Brian smiled at this admission. Just knowing he had affected Justin this way warmed Brian’s heart.

“I’ll admit the things that Michael and Melanie told me made me uneasy.” 

Brian’s head snapped up, “Melanie?”

“Yeah, I asked her about you after the things Michael told me. I’ve known her a long time, and I figured she must know something about you since you’re Gus’s father.”

“Melanie doesn’t like me very much.”

“Yeah, I got that. Sure the stories they told me about you bothered me, but I was more glad to have an excuse to get out than to really change any opinion about you. I’m a lawyer, I can read people. The stories I heard didn’t really change how I saw you, just gave me a good excuse to run. But do you want to know the truth Brian? I think I’m tired of running.”

“Me too, sunshine, me too.”

 

***

 

The two men decided to play hooky from work, and spend the day together. Brian decided they should stay away from Liberty Avenue, he didn’t want to risk running into any well meaning friends. They spent the morning exploring the Carnegie Museum and the Andy Warhol Museum. Justin hadn’t spent much time in museums since he gave up art 12 years ago.

They had lunch at Soba Lounge. Justin had admitted to Brian that he loved Asian food, and Brian was quick to take him to the trendy new Pan-Asian restaurant. They sat on the rooftop patio and enjoyed the beautiful Indian Summer weather.

During lunch, Justin told Brian about his family. “My dad was, I mean is a developer. Certainly not on Donald Trump’s level, but he did well enough. He and my mom were popular in Manhattan society. Lots of parties, lots of friends. Molly, that’s my sister, and I were a little bit like trophy kids. We were little blonde WASP kids, that looked good in the society pages. I have to be honest, I didn’t really think about my mom as much else as my dad’s arm candy until after my attack.”

“What about your sister?”

“Molly? She’s 4 years younger than me, and was a pain in my ass from the moment she was born. Actually as we got older, she became my best friend. I guess in a lot of ways she still is. As we were growing up we were left with nannies a lot, mom and dad had to mark their places in society. She’s the first person I came out to. Actually she outed me. I was 15 she was 11 and flat out asked me if I had a boyfriend. I was so shocked. I’d known I was gay for a couple of years, but I thought I’d kept it to myself pretty well, but apparently I hadn’t.”

Brian chuckled at this admission. “My sister is older than me, but I can just imagine having an 11 year old brat outing me.”

“Yeah, but it brought us closer.”

“So what does Molly do? Is she in New York too?”

“No, she’s in Milan right now. I guess the best way to describe her is a supermodel. She’s been modeling since she was 17. She is very in demand for runway work, she is the feather in Donatella Versace’s cap. She does a fair amount of print work though.”

“Molly Taylor the model is your little sister?”

“Yeah, how do you know her?”

“Look at me sunshine, I’m a label queen, and Versace is my favorite designer. Even though I’m not a woman, I’ve paid attention to the Versace ad campaigns. Wow, the face of Versace is your little sister. I think there’s more to you than meets they eye.”

“I don’t know if I would say that, it’s just my family.”

“Go on.”

“Well life for the Taylor’s changed forever the night of my senior prom. Steve and I went together. We knew how we felt, and considered ourselves boyfriends, but we went to prom as ‘just friends.’ At the end of the evening they played Donna Summer’s ‘Last Dance.’ Steve and I loved that song, and found ourselves on the dance floor. We didn’t dance inappropriately, just danced. We were leaving the prom, and this jock, Chris Hobbes was waiting for us at Steve’s car. He had a baseball bat, and went after me. He knocked me in the head first. Steve went after him, and Chris just beat the hell out of Steve. He started to go after me again, but by then there were more people in the garage, and they were able to pull Chris off me. I was in a coma for six weeks and Steve died. I had come out of the coma just as Chris was going to trial. My mom insisted on taking me to court. She sensed the DA wasn’t handling the case well, and even though I couldn’t testify, she wanted me there, so people could see what Chris had done to me, so Steve and I wouldn’t be forgotten. My mom loved Steve. After I came out of the coma, my mom and I became closer than we ever had before. I no longer saw her as just my dad’s arm candy, but as a person in her own right. When I was released from the hospital, mom took me to her new place. Apparently my dad went ballistic when he found out I was gay, and refused to have anything to do with me. He demanded that she cut me loose, and when she refused, he went after her with everything he had. My mom lost everything. The only thing she was able to retain was custody of Molly. I don’t know if it was a sympathetic judge or just that my dad didn’t want to deal with a 14 year old girl, but after it was all said and done, it was mom, Molly and me, the three musketeers.” 

“Wow, that had to have been rough.”

“It was for a while. What we didn’t know was that most people didn’t like my dad anyway. They tolerated him because he was such a great business contact. Manhattan is an interesting world. They could accept Craig and Jennifer Taylor having a gay son, but they would not tolerate Craig Taylor crucifying his family. All of their friends rallied around us. One of mom’s friends had an apartment off of Central Park East, and let us live there. They even helped out financially. Mom decided she could make her way in real estate. She got her license and has since become the real estate broker to the crème de la creme of Manhattan society. She is very successful, and my dad eventually left town. Once society rallied around my mom, Craig’s business contacts dried up. I think he’s in California now, I don’t know. I haven’t seen or talked to him in 12 years. Mom became the darling of Manhattan society. It doesn’t hurt when Ivana Trump is your best friend. Molly’s best friend is Ivana’s daughter Ivanka. They got into modeling together. As for me, I became obsessed with justice. All I ever wanted to do was get into the justice system and make it safe for people like me. I went after my law degree with a vengeance. Mom understood, but she was also obsessed with finding me someone. I wish I could count how many eligible gay men she’s tried to fix me up with over the years, but I was never interested. She was thrilled when I told her about you.”

“You told your mom about me?” Brian couldn’t imagine sharing anything so personal with his family.

“Yeah, I went and saw her last weekend. She was very intrigued when I told her about the police detective I had met. I wouldn’t be surprised if I get forced to drag you to Manhattan very soon.”

Brian demurred, he’d never had anyone be intrigued by him before, “Well if she issues the invitation, I would be honored to accept it.”

 

***

 

The two men finished their lunch and headed to Frick Park. Brian loved walking around the park. He could always lose himself in the trails that threaded through the park. He took Justin to his favorite place, it was secluded amongst the trails and trees. The two men sat under one of the large trees, and exchanged a few kisses. Brian felt humbled by the trust Justin had showed him earlier by opening up about his past. Brian knew he could do no less.

“Well Sunshine, my family is not quite like yours. Oh don’t get me wrong, my mom loves having a decorated cop as her son, but only because it makes her look good to her church cronies. My father was a working class Irish stiff. Liked drinking whiskey and hanging with the guys more than his family. My mother is a devout Catholic and not in the good way. She hides behind her religion, and has tried to use it to browbeat her children. My older sister Clair fit the mold. She never gave my parents any trouble. She’s 2 years older than me. My dad had an arcane sense of justice, you don’t hit girls, so Clair was safe. I, on the other hand was not so lucky. As early as I could remember, my dad resented me. He worked in the steel mills. When my mom found out she was pregnant with me, my dad wanted her to get an abortion. Clair was enough, he could barely feed three mouths let alone four. It didn’t help that my dad was a drunk, and spent all his extra money on booze. I don’t remember him ever laying a kind hand on me, it was always a slap or a punch.” Justin let his hand lie gently on Brian’s arm, hoping to offer some comfort. Brian looked at Justin’s hand and silently thanked him with his eyes.

“My first day of high school, I met Michael Novotny. He was kind of geeky, but we connected right away. He seemed to understand about my family, and always invited me to his house. His mom, Deb, adopted me on the spot. She hated seeing the bruises on me that I got from my old man. She even called the cops a few times. I remember thinking they were my knights in shining armor. But my old man always was able to sweet talk them, and nothing ever changed. That’s why I became a cop, because of the way I felt whenever they came to our door. Even though they were never able to do anything, I still admired them. My mom found out I was gay when I was 16. I thought I had the house to myself, and brought my trick du jour to the house. I won’t lie to you Justin, I knew I was gay, but love and romance were not in my cards. I just used them and then moved on.”

Justin could tell that Brian was ashamed to admit this. Before Brian could continue, Justin leaned in and kissed his lips so sweetly. Brian looked into Justin’s eyes, and smiled before continuing.

“My mom came home early. She caught us, and I got the fire and brimstone lecture. I was much more discreet after that. I counted the days until I left for college. I went to Penn State and studied criminal justice. That’s where I met Lindsey. She and I hit it off from the start, and have been best friends ever since. She means so much to me, that’s why I couldn’t say no when she asked me to father her baby. Even though Melanie and I hated each other with a passion. I’m sorry, I know Melanie is your friend, but we have disliked each other from day one.”

“That’s ok. You know her in a different context than I do. You’re lucky to have Lindsey and Michael and Deb.”

Brian couldn’t believe this man before him. He’d never met anyone who hadn’t taken sides, or hadn’t passed judgment before. Justin was a complete mystery to Brian.

“My dad died when I was 25, he never knew me. My relationship with my mom and my sister is tenuous at best. They tolerate me because I am well respected in the community, but neither of them like me very much.”

“Well, I like you, I like you a lot.”

“I like you too Sunshine.”

 

***

 

Brian reluctantly dropped Justin off at his apartment. He wanted nothing more than to take the young blonde back home and make love to him all night long, but they had already played hooky for one day, they both still had jobs they needed to contend with.

Brian went home, and entered the empty loft. He’d turned off his cell phone, so he wasn’t surprised to see several messages waiting for him. One was from Mikey begging to go to Babylon, another was from Debbie, asking him to call her ASAP.

He dialed the diner. “Is Debbie there?”

“One minute.”

“Hello.”

“You called?”

“Hey kiddo, I was just calling to invite you to dinner on Friday. Don’t worry it will early enough for you to prowl Babylon.”

“Deb!”

“Just kidding kiddo, I want you to bring Sunshine with you.”

Sunshine! Justin! “What?”

“Brian, we’ve had this conversation. Besides, Michael told me about your little confrontation, and he feels bad about it. So bring Sunshine for dinner, and introduce him to the family.”

“Umm, I’ll see if he’s available Deb.”

“I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer Brian, see you Friday.”

Brian stared at the phone in his hands. Were he and Justin ready for the Novotny inquisition?


	5. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Brian was feeling a little lonely in his loft Wednesday night. How was it possible that after one night he was already missing Justin? The sound of the buzzer snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Brian, it’s Michael.”

Brian grimaced, he wasn’t ready to see Michael, but he obviously had no choice. Michael walked into the loft, looking sheepish. “Hey Brian.”

“Mikey.”

“Look, I wanted to apologize. I had no right making assumptions about Justin. It was not my place to tell him anything about you, and I’m sorry.”

Brian felt his anger towards Michael slipping away, “Thank you, I appreciate it. Michael, I’m not the same guy I was in our twenties. Don’t get me wrong, I still trick and fuck around, but that’s not all I am anymore. I’ve tried really hard to grow up. To be a good father to Gus, hell to be a good person in general. It hurts when the past is thrown up in my face.”

“I know Brian, and deep down, I know you aren’t the person you used to be. But it’s easier to think of you that way.”

“Why Michael?”

“Because if you are the same heartless bastard that doesn’t think about a guy after the condom is removed, then I won’t lose you.”

“Mikey, you will never lose me. You are my best friend. I will never lose sight of that, but I know you hope that we will be more.”

Brian lifted Michael’s chin so they were looking each other in the eye, “We were meant to be best friends and nothing more. I will always love you, but I will never be ‘in love’ with you. If that’s too hard or too painful for you to accept, then we should call it quits right now.”

“No Brian, I don’t want to do that.”

“Neither do I Mikey, neither do I.”

 

***

 

Justin was on cloud nine when Brian dropped him off on Wednesday night. He was in love. The feelings he felt for Brian were so much stronger than he had ever felt for Steve. Admitting that was hard, he had adored Steve, but they never had a chance. Life got in the way of that.

Justin was sitting lost in his thoughts, when there was a knock at his door. He reluctantly got up and went to his apartment door. He looked through the peephole and saw his sister smiling back at him.

He threw the door open, and embraced Molly in his arms. “Mollusk, I am so happy to see you!”

“Well you’d better be! I flew from Milan just to see you.”

“I am honored.” Justin helped Molly bring her bags into the apartment. He dropped the in the middle of the living room.

“So, what brings you to Pittsburgh?”

“I was worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Well, the last time we talked, you were all up in knots about some guy.”

“So you decided to race in on your designer steed and rescue me?”

Molly smirked at him, “Something like that.”

“Well I’ll have you know, things are just fine between Brian and I.”

“That’s good to hear, I still want to meet him.”

“Molly!” Justin whined.

“Jus this is the first guy you have admitted any feelings for in 12 years, you’ll have to excuse me if I am a little bit protective.”

“Hey, who’s the older sibling here?”

“Years is nothing but a calendar bro!”

“Ok, ok, you win!”

“So what’s up?”

“Well, we’ve been together, and now we’re just seeing where it leads.” Justin’s speech was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

“Hey Sunshine!”

“Hey Bri!”

“Well, the queer patrol is out, you and I are expected at Debbie’s for dinner on Friday night.”

“Busted already huh?”

“Something like that.”

“Ok, but we need to have lunch tomorrow.”

“You’re demanding Sunshine.”

“You’re dragging me to Debbie’s on Friday, think of this as ‘quid pro quo.’”

“Ok Sunshine. What’s the plan for lunch tomorrow?”

“I’ll come by your office.”

“Ok, I’ll see you then.”

“Goodnight Brian.”

“Goodnight Justin.”

 

***

 

Justin needed to go into the office on Thursday. He told Molly to meet him there at 11:30, and then they would go pick up Brian.

Justin was reviewing a deposition when Daphne paged him. “Mr. Taylor, your sister is here.”

“Thanks Daph, send her in.”

Molly walked in, dressed like she had just come from an Italian photo shoot. “Molly, this is Pittsburgh, not Milan.”

“Hey bro, one must live up to one’s reputation.”

Justin chuckled. Molly looked fantastic in the jeweled tank top and denim mini-skirt. She was a beautiful woman and she knew it. 

Justin parked his car at the visitor’s parking lot in the Pittsburgh Police Department. He and Molly took the elevator up to the homicide division. Justin had never been to Brian’s office before. He found himself face to face with a lovely blonde woman.

“Can I help you?” the blonde asked.

“Justin Taylor to see Detective Kinney.”

“Oh my god, you’re Justin? I’m Cynthia, Brian’s partner. It is so cool to meet you.”

Justin didn’t know how to react. This woman obviously knew who he was. Cynthia paged Brian, “Bri, Justin Taylor is here to see you.”

“Send him in.”

 

***

 

Justin and Molly entered Brian’s office. Brian looked up and was surprised to see another person with his lover.

“Bri, this is my sister Molly, she wandered into town last night.”

“Molly Taylor, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have admired your work for years.”

Molly was tempted to turn on her flirtatious charms, but she knew better, “It is a pleasure to meet the man who may bring my brother back to the land of the living.”

Justin blushed at that statement. Brian just smirked, “Well I hope I will pass the Taylor family test.”

“It looks good so far Detective.”

Justin was mortified.

 

***

 

Lunch actually went very well. Brian and Molly hit it off very well. For that, Justin was thankful. It was important to him that his family be accepting of whoever he might have a relationship with. Molly being a high fashion model and Brian a label queen, they had plenty to talk about. Justin felt a little left out, but Brian’s reassuring hand on his leg kept him grounded.

Justin and Molly dropped Brian off at his office. Brian and Justin made plans to have dinner that evening. Molly bowed out gracefully, telling the two men she wanted to check out the clubs, as long as Justin gave her a key. Brian told Justin he would pick him up when he got off work.

 

***

 

Molly was true to her word, and was scarce when Brian picked Justin up Thursday night. Brian rang the doorbell at 7:00 on the dot. Justin answered the door, and his breath was taken away. Brian stood there with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He offered them to Justin, who took them willingly.

“So where is Molly?”

“Oh, she’s going to prowl the clubs tonight. She supposedly has a boyfriend, but I know my sister, she’s always looking for the next person to come along.”

“Sounds like me” Brian muttered underneath his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing Sunshine. Hurry up, or we’ll be late for our reservation.”

 

***

 

Brian and Justin stared at each other from across the table at Papagano’s. There were no words spoken between them, but volumes were spoken.

“I really liked meeting your sister today.”

“The brat incarnate?”

“She’s a good person.”

“Yeah, she is, she’s my best friend. As much as I could have.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I‘ve always been a loner. I’ve never depended on anyone. Molly is the only person I’ve ever entrusted anything to.”

“Well now you have me.”

Justin looked deep into Brian’s eyes, “Do I, detective?”

“Yes Counselor, you do.”

 

***

 

Brian and Justin barely made it back to Justin’s apartment. The fell through the door, kissing passionately. Molly was sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Just because I’m cool with my brother being gay, doesn’t mean I need a full-fledged display thrown in my face.”

The two men laughed at her, and made their way to Justin’s room.

 

***

 

Once they were inside the bedroom, Brian pushed Justin onto the bed. Justin looked up at Brian and licked his lips expectantly. Brian stood at the foot of the bed and bean to remove his clothes. Justin’s gaze never left Brian’s. He began to pull off his clothes and presented himself to Brian. His cock stood erect above his belly. Brian immediately leaned down and began feasting on Justin’s cock.

He licked the underside, traced his tongue along the engorged vein. His tongue came to Justin’s leaking slit. Brian sucked hard, and drew the pre-cum out of Justin’s cock. He swallowed every drop. His own cock was straining for release, but he needed something more.

Brian rolled onto his stomach. He arched his ass into the air, and presented himself to Justin. “Justin, I need you to fuck me.”

Justin was terrified. Brian’s ass was in the air, presenting itself to him, and he didn’t know what to do. He decided to let his own instincts take over. Justin leaned into Brian’s ass cheeks and parted them. He spread the beautiful globs before him. He saw Brian’s hole, in all it’s glory. Justin slowly leaned down and placed his tongue at the entrance of Brian’s hole. 

His tongue slowly began to prod at Brian’s hole. The muscles slowly relaxed to allow Justin’s tongue to enter him. Justin licked at nipped at Brian. He loved the taste of the man beneath him. Justin began to poke the head of his cock at Brian. His lover’s voice stopped him. “Condoms, in the right pocket of my jacket.”

Justin was jolted out of is sensual reverie. He blindly reached for Brian’s jacket. He found the foil packets there. Justin quickly unrolled one around his swollen cock.

When his cock was sheathed, Justin began assaulting Brian’s hole again. He slid into the tight orifice. Brian reached back, and held Justin’s hips to him. Suddenly, he let go.

“Fuck me baby, fuck me with everything you’ve got!”

Justin began to fuck Brian’s ass with wild abandon. He forgot where he was, he just thrust with everything he had. The two men came together in a blinding orgasm. Justin collapsed on Brian’s back. When his breathing returned to normal, Justin rolled off the man beneath him. Brian quickly turned, and gathered Justin in his arms. Contented the two men fell asleep.

 

***

 

The alarm clock jolted the 2 men awake. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed, but they both had full a full work day ahead of them. Brian still had to go home and get fresh clothes.

“You know Sunshine, if we’re going to keep having these sleepovers, I think we need to keep clothes at each other’s place.” Justin just laughed at him.

“What time to we have to be at Deb’s tonight?”

“Seven, I’m going to call her to add one more.”

“Who?”

“Molly, we ditched her last night, and she did come to see you.”

“Ok.”

“I’ve gotta run, I’ll call you later,” and with a quick kiss, he was out the door.

 

***

 

Justin walked into the living room, and began making coffee. Molly came out from the other bedroom rubbing her eyes. Justin laughed at her disheveled appearance. If anyone saw this Molly, they would never believe she was the “face of Versace.”

“God morning Mollusk,” Justin handed her a cup of coffee.

“Good morning screamer.”

“What?”

“You don’t really think I got any sleep last night after the two of you got here.”

Justin’s face turned beet red. “It’s cool. I really like him.”

“So do I.”

Molly slapped her brother on the arm, “no kidding.”

He smacked her back, and soon they had embarked on an all out tickle war.

“Mol, you’re coming to dinner with us.”

“And intrude on your romantic interlude, I don’t think so.”

“No we’re having dinner at a friend of his, more like his surrogate family. I need the support, I feel like I’m going to be crossing enemy lines.”

“Ok, I’ll go with you, but you’re spending the night at his place tonight.”

“Deal!”

 

***

 

Justin was sitting in his office reviewing testimony from a deposition he had taken earlier. His phone rang, and since Daphne was at lunch, he answered it.

“Justin Taylor.”

“Don’t you sound so professional!”

“Hey Bri! What’s up?”

“Aren’t I allowed to call you in the middle of the day for no reason?”

“Of course you can, so what’s up?”

Justin heard the soft laughter on the other side of the phone. “I talked to Deb, she’s cool with Molly coming. It’s going to be quite a party.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, everyone is going to be there. Deb, Vic, Emmett, Ted, Michael, the Munchers and Gus. The whole queer family.”

Justin immediately got nervous. Thank god Molly would be there. “Brian, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Justin, if we’re going to be seeing each other, you’ve got to accept that I have the nosiest most interfering people in my life that I call family. They’re very overbearing, but they’re good people with good hearts. You and Molly will immediately be adopted into the ‘family of Deb’ as I like to call it. I know it seems sudden, but if I show up there tonight without you in tow, Deb will cut off my balls.”

“Well we can’t have that can we.”

 

***

 

Deb was putting the lasagna in the oven, and taking care of last minute details before “the family” descended. She wondered if it had been a good idea to invite everyone for dinner. She knew Sunshine had met everyone individually but Vic, but this family became quite formidable when together. “Tough shit,” she muttered to herself.

She had a feeling about Brian and Sunshine. She had been waiting years for someone to come along and knock Brian Kinney’s socks off. She had to admit, the beautiful blonde didn’t look like Brian’s normal type, but things move in mysterious ways. She just hoped Brian wasn’t too much of an asshole.

Michael came in the kitchen, “Hey ma!”

“In the kitchen Michael.”

“I got the bread you wanted.”

“Thanks honey, just leave it on the counter.”

Michael walked in and found the kitchen a disaster, “Geez ma, I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s just the gang over for dinner.”

“No it’s not, it’s Justin’s first family dinner.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Since Brian and Justin are a couple, Justin is a member of the family, simple enough for you?”

“Brian is not a ‘couple’ with anyone.”

“If you need to believe that go ahead. But why would Brian have reacted so strongly to what you said to Justin, if he was just a fuck? I’ll tell you why, that kid has knocked Brian Kinney’s world upside down. It’s not some trick Michael. I know how you feel about Brian, but honey it’s been 20 years, you’ll never be anything other than his friend. He does love you, but not the way you want him to.”

“I know Ma, it’s just hard. When he would turn tricks and party and fuck around, it was easier to pretend. Knowing that he may actually be interested in someone makes it real that we will never be together.”

“I know. Brian needs you to be his friend, and support him on this. And don’t take out your jealousy and frustration on Sunshine.”

Michael looked chagrined, “You heard about that?”

“I figured it out when I talked to Brian.”

“You talked to Brian about this?”

“Yeah he came over last week. For all intensive purposes, I am his mother too.”

Michael went over and kissed Debbie’s cheek, “You are mother to all that is queer.”

 

***

 

Brian picked Molly and Justin up at six on Friday night. Molly looked like she just stepped out of Vogue, casual yet very chic. Justin looked great, dressed not quite as high style as Molly, but their Manhattan heritage was shining through. Brian could tell Justin was nervous. He thought about calling the whole thing off, but visions of Debbie with a meat cleaver aimed at his balls kept coming to him. Besides, what he told Justin was true, if they were going to be together, this motley crew was part of the package.

The three companions piled into Brian’s jeep, and they were off. 

“So Bri,” Molly began from the backseat, “who’s all going to be at this dinner.”

“Well it’s at Debbie’s house, so Deb, she’s kind of mother to us all. She’ll probably freak you out at first, she can take some getting used to.”

Justin interjected, “That’s for sure.”

“Deb’s brother Vic, he lives there as well. He’s like the Obi Wan Kenobi, a very wise old queer. Michael, that’s Debbie’s son, he’s been my best friend since we were 14. Ted and Emmett. The accountant and the beauty queen, a stranger couple you will never meet. Melanie and Lindsey, or as I call them ‘The Munchers’ and my son Gus.”

“You have a son?”

“Yeah, he’s 6 years old. I was the sperm donor for Melanie and Lindsey, but somehow I got roped into being dad.” Brian chuckled after he said that, he loved being Gus’s dad more than anything in the world.

“Melanie, Justin is that your friend Melanie.”

“Yeah, you remember her?”

“Duh, I was 17 when you met her not 2.”

Justin just rolled his eyes, Molly could sure act 2 sometimes. Brian laughed at the interaction between the siblings. It made him wonder what it would have been like if he and Clair had been close. He was sure they would never have the camaraderie that the Taylor siblings had. From everything he had learned from Justin, it sounded like he and Molly had been each other’s primary support right from the start. 

Brian looked back in the rear-view mirror, and caught Molly’s eye just as she smacked Justin on the side of the head. Justin reached backed and popped her on the nose. “Children please! I thought I picked up 2 adults tonight, not toddlers.”

That earned him a pop in the back of the head from Molly and a smack on the arm from Justin. By the time they pulled up to Debbie’s, all three were laughing hysterically.

 

***

 

Gus kept looking out the window for his dad. He truly “hero-worshipped” Brian. It annoyed Melanie, but she had to be honest, Brian was very good with Gus. The others were just sitting around chatting, wait for the guests of honor to arrive. Melanie didn’t understand why they had to make such a fuss. Well the fact that Brian Kinney was “dating” certainly had to be one of the signs of the apocalypse. She just hoped her friend didn’t get burned. If he did, there would be no place on Earth, Brian Kinney could hide.

 

***

 

Lindsey sat next to her wife, and watched Melanie out of the corner of her eye. She knew how Mel felt about Brian, it’s never been any big secret. Brian was kind of an asshole when they met. Now it seemed the animosity was more out of habit than any true bad feelings.

Lindsey thought about Brian and this young man he was bringing tonight. He was certainly a nice young man, but not Brian’s type at all. Brian usually went for the very burly, masculine guys, not slight blondes that looked 18. She knew Melanie was crazy about Justin, and she knew Brian was too. Hopefully, this would be Brian’s chance.

 

***

 

Emmett was sitting in the arm chair flipping through the latest issue of “Vogue.” He had to keep himself up to date on the latest styles, it helped him in his line of work. He was paging through the Versace layout, god he loved Versace. Maybe someday he would actually be able to afford the real thing instead of knock offs.

Brian was the only one in the family who could afford and wear real Versace and Armani. Emmett didn’t know how much detectives got paid, but based on Brian’s loft wardrobe and spending habits, it must be a lot.

Emmett was happy things were working out for Brian and Justin. Even though he had only just men Justin, Emmett liked him immediately. He was very polite and kind, but there was a strength in him, that went right to the core. Emmett would never want to tangle with him in court, he had a feeling the young prosecutor never lost.

 

***

 

Ted was flipping through the “Wall Street Journal.” He hoped the others would get here soon, he was starving. Brian Kinney off the market. Ted was surprised he didn’t see a headline. Although Brian had been laying pretty low for quite a while now, his throne was always waiting for him. Even though Brian pretty much treated him like pond scum, Ted had an admiration for the detective. First of all he was totally hot, something like that never goes unnoticed. Second of all, Ted was intuitive enough to know that Brian’s “asshole” persona, was just that. He’d collected enough information over the years to know that Brian had it rough growing up. Sometimes you erect walls in order to survive. Ted wondered if he would meet the “real” Brian Kinney now that Justin had come along.

 

***

 

Michael sat in the kitchen. You’d think the president was coming over or something. He had to admit it was a big deal that Brian was actually seeing someone a second time and knew the guy’s name. He just felt that if Brian hooked up with this kid, all his adolescent fantasies would disappear, but maybe it was time.

Justin seemed nice enough. Michael knew he would have to apologize, he really had been a jerk to the young blonde. The moment he heard “I have a date with Brian Kinney” all Michael’s rational thoughts went out the window and he attacked.

Michael knew that Brian had had it rough, and he knew that his friend deserved to be happy. Why couldn’t it be with him? That’s the part Michael couldn’t understand. Well there was no use in overanalyzing it, the royal couple should be here soon.

 

***

 

Vic surveyed the occupants of the house with an amused smile. What a crazy bunch they were. The love that bound these people together was astounding. Oh he knew they would all give Brian shit for falling head over heels, but deep down they would be very happy.

Vic had watched Brian stumble for years. He saw the scared kid that tried to hide his bruises. Although Vic lived in New York for many years, he visited Pittsburgh often. He and Brian hit it off, and Vic became Brian’s homosexual mentor. While in college, Brian visited Vic in New York several times, and after too many cocktails or some good hash, the younger man would open up.

He would tell Vic about not believing in love and not doing relationships, but he really wished they were something he could believe in. Vic was the only member of the family who had not met Justin yet. He knew the kid had to be pretty special though, Brian deserved it.

 

***

 

Deb surveyed the kitchen. Everything was ready, now they just had to wait for Sunshine and Mr. Wonderful. Her favorite skinny Mick kid was growing up, at 35. Oh well at least it happened. Sunshine was good for Brian. He had a light inside of him that would help with Brian’s darkness. If Justin was the sun, then Brian was the moon, a better match would not be found.

From outside she heard a car door slam, and Gus take off out the front door.

“Dad!”


	6. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Brian, Justin and Molly were barely out of the car when they were toppled by an overly excited Gus. Gus leaped into his father’s arms.

“Dad!”

“Hey sonny boy! Do you remember Justin?” The boy looked over at his dad’s companion and nodded.

“Are you my dad’s boyfriend?” Brian snorted and Justin blushed.

“Well Brian, he is definitely your son.”

Gus looked over and Molly and flashed the Kinney grin at her, “You’re pretty.”

Brian and Justin laughed, Gus had inherited Brian’s charm, that was sure. Molly bent down and looked Gus in the eyes, “If I wait 10 years will you marry me?”

Gus stared right back, “Maybe.”

Justin and Brian laughed, he definitely was his father’s son. Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and they headed up the walk.

 

***

 

“Well it’s about time you got here!” Debbie scolded the trio as they walked in the door. Brian and Justin holding hands and Molly carrying Gus.

“Jesus Deb, we aren’t even late.” Brian let go of Justin’s hand to give Debbie a hug. She the turned and hugged Justin tightly.

“Welcome to my home Sunshine.” She then turned and embraced Molly, “You must be Molly, welcome, but Lord girl you’re nothing but skin and bones.”

Brian turned to the crowd in the living room, “You know everyone except Vic.” Brian led Justin to where Vic was sitting. “Justin this is Deb’s brother Vic.”

Vic took Justin’s hand and shook it warmly, “Welcome to the family, Sunshine.”

Brian was just about to introduce Molly, when Emmett started shrieking. He leapt from the couch and ran over to Molly.

“Versace, you are Versace.”

Brian rolled his eyes at Emmett’s theatrics, but Molly took it in stride, “Actually I’m Molly Taylor.” She shook the drama queen’s hand.

Brian decided to continue the introductions, “This is Justin’s sister Molly, Molly this is Ted, Michael, Lindsey, you remember Melanie and Emmett.”

Melanie got up and embraced the younger woman. “Molly it is so good to see you, you look gorgeous!”

Emmett sighed, “Well you have to when you’re a super model.”

The gang looked at Emmett like he was nuts. Molly smiled her trademark smile, “I don’t know if I would use the word ‘super’, but yes I do model.”

Emmett ran back to his chair, and grabbed his “Vogue” magazine, “I just got this issue with the new Versace layout, will you sign it?”

Molly smiled sweetly, “Sure, how about after dinner, I have a feeling Deb is anxious to get the food on the table.”

 

***

 

Any doubts Brian might have had about the Taylor siblings fitting in with his family, were quickly dashed at dinner. Emmett continued to gush to Molly. Brian would have slapped Emmett a long time ago, but Molly took it in stride. She’d adopted her “supermodel” persona and regaled Emmett with tales of Paris, Milan and Rome. Brian wanted to laugh at how different she was from the girl in the car who kept smacking him in the head.

Justin on the other hand was an enigma. The only way Brian could describe him was a “Renaissance Man.” He was versed in so many areas, he was able to engage in conversations with all the eclectic members of the family. He and Lindsey talked about art, he spoke with Melanie about the law he even talked about comic books with Mikey. His breeding and good manners were evident because he didn’t treat Michael with any animosity, especially after the wrong foot they got off on.

Vic was thrilled to have someone to talk about New York with. He loved the city, and hated when he had to move. When Vic’s HIV went full blown AIDS, he needed to move in with Deb because he couldn’t take care of himself. Even though Justin and Vic were from different generations, they talked about places and people like old friends. Vic was surprised to learn Justin and Molly were the children of Craig and Jennifer Taylor.

“I always thought you mother was a lovely woman, but your father was an asshole.” The whole table laughed.

“Was and I’m sure still is.” Justin tried to imagine his cool and elegant mother amongst this colorful group. He smiled at the thought. Brian leaned in as kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I like to see you smile.” That made Justin smile even more.

Unbeknownst to the two men, the entire table was watching them with wistful glances.

 

***

 

Several hours later, the party was breaking up. Brian was helping Molly get disentangled from Emmett. Justin was standing off to the side when Michael approached him.

“Umm, Justin?”

Justin turned and faced the other man with a cool yet detached smile, “Yeah Michael?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being such a jerk when I first met you. You know saying those things about Brian and stuff. He seems really happy.”

“Thanks Michael, I appreciate it, and yes we are very happy.” The two men smiled at each other. A truce had been declared.

 

***

 

Brian and Justin dropped Molly off at Justin’s apartment. Molly and Brian sat on the couch while Justin packed an overnight bag. It was unlikely he would be coming home all weekend. Justin left Molly his car keys and they agreed to meet for breakfast at the diner in the morning.

Brian and Justin laughed on the way to Brian’s loft. “I can’t believe the way Emmett was fawning over Molly. Does that happen to her a lot?”

“All the time. She handles it pretty well. Did you notice the ‘supermodel’ persona she put on?”

“I thought it was a riot, especially considering not an hour before she had smacking me upside the head in my car.”

“I like your friends, they’re really great.”

“Well you’re stuck with them too, regardless of what happens between us.”

Justin thought that was a strange thing to say. Did Brian not feel the way about him that he thought?

 

***

 

They got to Brian’s building and kissed as the elevator brought them to the 6th floor. Brian struggled to open the door, but it was difficult with Justin standing behind him kissing his neck and trying to put his hands down his pants.

“Patience Sunshine, let me get the door open. We don’t want to give the neighbors a show do we?”

Brian finally got the door unlocked and the two men fell inside. Brian picked Justin up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. Unceremoniously, Justin was tossed on the bed. Brian began removing his clothes, and that prompted Justin to remove his own. When they were both naked, Brian began crawling up the bed toward Justin. Never before had Brian looked like more of a predator than he did right now. Justin was a little unnerved, but the look Brian gave him was so raw that he couldn’t help but respond.

Brian began running his lips along Justin’s legs. He purposely bypassed his lover’s straining cock.

“Brian please?”

“Please what baby?”

“Ugh, un … fuck me, please?”

“In due time Sunshine.”

Brian continued to tease Justin. He wouldn’t touch his cock, nor would he allow Justin to either. Brian pinned Justin’s arms to the bed as he continued his assault with his mouth. Justin continued to writhe and buck beneath him.

“Roll over,” Brian growled.

Justin immediately complied. “Get on your knees.”

Justin got on his knees and his ass was raised in the air. Brian parted Justin’s ass checks and saw the puckered hole. Brian touched his tongue to Justin’s hole, and slowly pushed inside. Justin gasped from the intrusion. Brian used his tongue to stretch the hole until the muscles relaxed. He fucked Justin with his tongue. He still wouldn’t allow the other man to touch his swollen dripping cock.

“Brian, … your … cock, … please,” Brian enjoyed hearing his lover beg. He grabbed a condom. He unrolled the latex over his engorged cock. When he was sheathed, he turned his attention back to his lover’s ass. Using his fingers and lube, he made sure Justin was sufficiently prepared. He positioned the head of his cock at Justin’s hole. Pausing while just the mushroom cap was inside. He took a breath and plunged inside. Brian rough fucked Justin’s hole, while his hand jerked off his lover’s meat. Justin was helpless to the assault. Brian fucked his ass and jerked his cock. All Justin could do was ride the sensations. He shuddered as he shot his load. Brian felt the hot cum pour across his hands and shot his own load, filling the condom. Brian collapsed on Justin. Their sweaty, sticky bodies fused together. Brian began to lick the sweat from Justin’s neck.

When their breathing slowed, Brian rolled off Justin and gathered his lover up in his arms. Justin looked deeply into Brian’s hazel eyes, “I love you.”

 

***

 

Justin felt Brian stiffen beneath him. The look in his eyes was like a deer in the headlights. Justin regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Brian didn’t feel that way about him. 

Justin rolled away from Brian, wrapped himself in the sheet and left the bed. He walked into the living room and went to stare out the window. He heard Brian walk up behind him. He felt Brian’s hand rest on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“If that’s how you feel, than you should have.”

“No, telling you that when you don’t feel the same isn’t fair to you …”

“I don’t know what it means.” Justin looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears and love. “My dad used to say ‘I love you’ all the time to my mom, to my sister and sometimes even to me. Then he would beat the shit out of me, verbally assault my mom and sister. People use the word ‘love’ to describe mundane things like clothes and food and movies. How can I use that same word to describe how I feel about you? You make me smile, you fill me with light, you have my heart. I don’t know how to say that.”

“You just did.” With that the two men kissed as the moonlight shone through the window.

 

***

 

A few months passed by. The two men spent all their free time together. Their feelings for each other intensified. Justin quickly became entrenched into the Liberty Avenue family. He spent lots of time at Lindsey and Melanie’s. He and Brian would babysit Gus, or take him for the weekend. Ted and Justin began playing tennis on the weekends, and Emmett was constantly trying to “make over” the young lawyer. The only way Justin got the man off his back was to convince Molly to invite Emmett to the Pret-a-Porter shows in Paris. Although Emmett had been impossible to live with in the weeks leading up to and immediately following the trip. He had Molly had become like two peas in a pod.

The pairing that most surprised Brian was Justin and Michael. The two would never be bosom buddies, but they were making an effort because of him. They had discovered a mutual love of comic books and were even brainstorming story ideas. Brian remembered that Justin had mentioned being an artist in high school, but nothing could have prepared him to how good he really was.

They were lying in bed after making love one night at Justin’s apartment. Justin was nestled in his arms, and Brian was just about to drift off to sleep. “Brian?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“Not if you keep talking.”

“I want to show you something.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, hold on,” Justin got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He’d gotten a little more comfortable walking around naked. For a while, he would always grab a sheet or a robe if he was getting up in the middle of the night. Brian on the other hand was an exhibitionist. Hell, some mornings he would get the newspaper and drink his coffee in the buff. 

Justin pulled a framed picture out of the closet. He shyly handed it to Brian. Brian was perplexed, but he turned it over. Staring back at him from the canvas was a portrait of him. But it was different than any other picture ever taken of him. All of the harsh walls around him were gone, staring back at him was the Brian Kinney that Justin Taylor had fallen in love with.

“I started it months ago. Shortly after we met. I hadn’t drawn in 12 years since before my prom. One night I just pulled out my sketch pad and started drawing. It was your face that stared up at me. That was the night you found me at the river.”

“Justin this is amazing. I love it.”

“It’s for you.”

Brian pulled Justin back into bed and began making love to him again.

 

***

 

Justin sat in his office, absently fiddling with a pen. His lease was coming due on his apartment and he needed to decide whether or not to renew. He and Brian hadn’t discussed living together, and he wasn’t sure if he should even bring it up. They practically lived together already. They each had clothes and other things stashed at each other’s apartment. Usually it just depended on the day to determine where they spent the night. When Justin had moved to Pittsburgh he had only signed a six-month lease. He figured he would be settled within six months, and then maybe buy a townhouse or something. At the time he didn’t have a relationship to factor in and now he was in a quandary.

The buzzer on his office phone jolted him from his thoughts. “Justin, your mom is on line one.”

“Thanks Daphne.”

“Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetheart, I wanted to see what your plans were for the weekend.”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Well, I’m hosting a party to raise money for the New York symphony and I wanted you and Brian to come.”

Brian and Justin had been trying to get to New York for months now, but something always came up. Brian and Jennifer hadn’t met yet.

“Your sister will be in town, and I still need to meet Brian.” Justin and Jennifer talked all the time, Jennifer felt like she knew the man in her son’s life.

“Let me talk to Brian and get back to you.”

“Please try. I would love to have my children with me. Ivana thinks you don’t love her anymore.”

Justin chuckled at that. His “aunt” Ivana was one of his favorite people. She had been so good to his family when Craig walked out on them, she truly was family. “She should know better than that.”

“You know how dramatic she can be. Ivanka will be there too. She misses her surrogate brother too. Although Molly has filled her in all about the gorgeous man that has taken your attention away from us.”

Justin laughed at that. Molly had become Brian and Justin’s biggest supporter. She had taken to spending a lot of her free time in Pittsburgh. She had adopted Brian as another big brother, and Emmett had become her best friend, except for Justin of course. Sometimes Justin hated how close they had become, usually because it led to them conspiring against him. She told Brian how Justin had always wanted to go to Montreal, and Brian surprised him with a trip there for his birthday.

Justin hadn’t met Brian’s family yet. He wondered if he ever would. A few times, Brian had been forced to attend a family dinner. He never asked Justin to go, and Justin never pushed it. He always found himself comforting Brian when he would come home after one of the dinners. Justin hated that Brian’s family was so awful that it would bring down the strong proud man.

“I’ll call you later tonight and let you know.”

“Ok sweetie, I’ll talk to you later.”

Justin hung up and went back to his thoughts.

 

***

 

Brian met Justin at his loft when he got out of work. Justin was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Brian walked over and kissed his lover on the cheek. “Hey baby.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Watcha reading?”

“Real estate listings.”

“Why?”

“Well my lease is up in a month, and I need to figure out what I’m going to do. I only signed a six-month lease when I moved here, I figured I would be settled by then and could maybe buy something.”

“Well that’s silly. Move in here.”

This Justin was not expecting. He figured there would be some long drawn out dramatic discussion. Drama was a huge factor in their relationship. They didn’t fight that often, but when they did, there were fireworks. Making up was always a huge production too.

“Are you sure? What would I do with all my stuff?”

Brian hadn’t thought about that. He and Justin practically lived together anyways, he figured it was only a matter of time before it was official.

“Well, put your stuff in storage and we can start looking for a house together. I own the loft so there’s no pressure of a lease, when we find the ‘perfect’ place, then we move.”

Justin thought about it for a moment. Brian wondered if Justin didn’t want to make their living arrangement permanent. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin. Before things got too heated, Justin pushed Brian away. “Hey?”

“We need to talk.”

Brian turned and sat next to Justin on the couch. “What’s up?”

“My mom wants us to come to New York this weekend.”

Brian knew that Justin was disappointed that all of their attempts to go to New York had been thwarted. Usually it was because of him. Some case would come up, and they would get stuck in Pittsburgh. “We can try, baby. You know how things can get.”

“I know, and I’m not complaining, but my mom is hosting a fund raiser. It’s a big deal for her, so I need to give her a definite answer. Regardless, I need to go. This is important to my mom, and I miss her.”

“I’ll tell Cynthia that she is on duty this weekend and if anything comes up, she is to handle it.”

Justin leapt into Brian’s arms, “I love you!”

“I know baby, I know.” Brian had yet to say those same words to Justin, but Justin knew how Brian felt.

 

***

 

“Hey mom, Brian and I will be there. As soon as I know the flight arrangements I’ll e-mail them to you.”

“Oh honey that’s great! I can’t wait to see you, and finally meet Brian.”

“Yeah he’s looking forward to it as well.”

Brian was over at the computer setting up their plane tickets. They had decided to fly so they would have more time in New York. “Ok baby, we leave Thursday night and come back on Sunday. That way we can have Friday to explore the city before the party on Saturday.”

Justin leaped onto Brian’s lap and kissed him, “It sounds perfect.”

 

***

 

The week was very busy for both men. They had to clear their schedules for Friday. They also went to Brian’s favorite men shop to get their tuxes. Brian refused to rent, there was no way he was being introduced into the New York society of Justin’s past in a rented tux. He wanted to make a good impression on Justin’s mother and their friends.

He also had a few other decisions to make in regards to his relationship with Justin. The moving in together had come quicker than he was expecting. He knew he wanted to live with the man, he just figured he would have been more in control of the situation. He shook his head to clear the doubting thoughts.

Justin came home with two garment bags over his arm. Their tuxes. He found Brian staring out the window. Justin walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brian leaned back into Justin’s embrace. “Hey baby.”

“Hey gorgeous, whatcha thinking about?”

“This weekend.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah.”

Justin turned Brian around and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. “Don’t be. My mom is going to love you. I love you. As far as the party, hob nobbing with the rich and famous. It’s a game. That’s how Molly and I always play it. She still does, that’s how she stays sane on the modeling circuit. It’s just a game, you play your part. It’s actually fun when you get used to it. Molly and I are thrilled to have a new person to play with us.”

“I like playing with you Sunshine.”

“I like playing with you too Detective.”

 

***

 

Brian and Justin got off the plane at JFK. They had carried their luggage, so there was no need to go through the baggage claim. As they passed through security, Justin saw Molly and his mom. Molly ran over as soon as she saw the two men. She leapt into Brian’s arms and hugged him tight, then she hugged Justin. Jennifer made her way over to the group.

Brian immediately felt out of place as the elegant woman surveyed him. What surprised him was when she pulled him into a fierce hug, “You must be Brian. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing my son back to life.”

Justin’s face was crimson, “Mom!”

“Sorry honey,” she pulled Justin into an equally tight hug, “it’s good to see you too. Do you need to get any luggage?”

“No Mrs. Taylor, we carried everything.”

“Oh no Brian, you will not call me Mrs. Taylor, I insist that you call me Jennifer. Or mom, if you are so inclined, you’re family now.”

“Ok Jennifer.”

Molly and Justin were still jabbering a million miles a minute. Jennifer had to smack the two of them to get their attention. Brian knew immediately where Justin and Molly had inherited their attitudes. Beneath her cool exterior, Jennifer Taylor was just as mischievous as her children. “The car is waiting out front, let’s go.”

The four piled into the limo that Molly and Jennifer had arrived in. Brian watched silently as the three Taylor’s caught up. Seeing Justin within his family unit, gave Brian great insight to his lover. Here with his mother and his sister, Justin had no walls up. He was unguarded and playful, the way he was with Brian in private. He caught a glimpse of the Justin that had existed before he was attacked. Because although Justin was free and unguarded in private with Brian, he had a slightly detached, protected demeanor when he was around other people.

Before he knew it, they were crossing the bridge to the city. Brian couldn’t believe that it had been so many years since he’d been to New York. The last time was when he was senior in college and paid a last visit to Vic. He was lost in thought staring out the window, suddenly he felt Justin’s fingers entwine with his. He looked over at his lover and smiled.

Neither man noticed the look that passed between Molly and Jennifer.

 

***

 

They arrived at Jennifer’s apartment on Central Park East. Jennifer led them in. The elegance of the apartment impressed Brian. It was truly a showplace, yet homey at the same time. “Justin, you and Brian go ahead and take your luggage to your room. I think Molly is going to drag you to see Ivanka. She just got in from Rome, and has been chomping at the bit to see you.”

“Ok mom, come on Bri, let’s unpack before we get dragged out.” Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and started down the hall.

“Oh no you don’t young man.” Justin stopped and turned to look at his mother. “If you think I am going to let you subject Brian to you Molly and Ivanka together for the first time in god knows how long, you are sorely mistaken. You and your sister go, Brian and I will get to know each other. There is no way I am subjecting my son-in-law to that cruel and unusual punishment.”

Justin rolled his eyes at his mother, and continued down the hall with Brian in tow. When they entered the bedroom, they dropped their bags and began to kiss. “Sunshine, I have to admit, I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Remember what I told you, it’s all a game. You’re going to meet people whose names’ you’ve read in the paper and whose pictures you’ve seen in the society pages. But they’re just people. People who have a lot of money and connections. But underneath it all, there is just two types of people. The arrogant fucks who don’t matter anyway and the good people. You’ll meet both tomorrow. Play the game Brian. Put on your Armani tuxedo and own the room. I’ve seen you do it before. You will be the talk of the town.”

“Thanks Sunshine.”

Justin hung up their tuxedos and smiled back at him. “I’m going to get Molly so we can see Ivanka. Mom’s right, you don’t want to be subjected to that. You know how Molly is, multiply that when she is with Ivanka.” Justin went to kiss his lover, “I won’t be long.”

With that Justin was out the door, and Brian was left alone in the bedroom. He looked around. This bedroom was larger than his first apartment. Brian didn’t know what he was feeling. He knew Justin’s background, but knowing about it and actually experiencing it were two different things. Seeing where Justin had come from made Brian wonder what the younger man was doing with a Mick cop like him. Sure Brian was polished and had worked really hard to rise above his blue-collar background, but Justin came from the real thing. He suddenly felt very unworthy.

Brian was interrupted from his thoughts by a light knock on the bedroom door. He turned around and saw Jennifer standing there.

“I’m sure Justin told you he wouldn’t be long, but when those three get together hours fly by. He probably won’t be back for several hours. Why don’t you change into something comfortable and have a drink with me.”

“Ok.” Brian changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a black “wife-beater.” He went into the living room and was surprised to see that Jennifer had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and she looked very much like Molly.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” Brian expected to be handed some fancy booze in a cut crystal tumbler. He was very surprised when Jennifer handled him a bottle of Budweiser.

“Come on Brian, let’s go into the den.” Brian was surprised to be led into a very casual den. It seemed so out of place in the elegant apartment. Jennifer put on some music and flopped down on the couch. Brian sat down across from her. He looked over at Justin’s mother and smirked.

“You seem to be absorbing a lot Brian.”

“I’m just trying to put all the pieces together.”

“Don’t think too much. Justin’s told me a lot about you. I know all this New York grandeur can be overwhelming, but it’s all a game.”

“That’s what Justin says.”

“Well my son is a very smart man. I meant what I said to you at the airport. Thank you for bringing my son back to me. I never thought I would see him again. Especially after thirteen years.”

“Was he changed a lot after his attack?”

“Yes he was. At first he showed no emotion. Then after his suicide attempt, he became detached. He let no one in. Molly and I would catch a few glimpses every now and then of the Justin we used to know, but for the most part he became a very driven young man. When he decided he would be a lawyer, all of his energy was directed towards that goal. I was actually a little frightened when he moved away. I still remember when he told me about meeting you. I was thrilled. He hadn’t shown any interest in anyone since Steve died. When Molly came back after visiting the two of you the first time, she was so excited. She told me, ‘Mom, Justin has come back!’ Since that moment, Brian Kinney I have thanked god everyday that you came into my son’s life. Even though I haven’t seen him, I could tell the difference when I talked to him. He laughs again. He’s enjoying life again.”

“He’s started drawing again.”

That Jennifer was not expecting, “What?”

“A few months ago he gave me a portrait that he had done of me. He told me he hadn’t drawn since before the prom. He drew it the night we first got together. I knew it was a big deal for him to do that, but now I understand it even more.”

Brian saw unshed tears in Jennifer’s eyes. She jumped up from the couch and embraced Brian. Brian hugged her back, and truly felt a part of Justin’s family. That acceptance solidified his decision for the weekend.

 

***

 

Several hours and several beers later, Brian and Jennifer were laughing. That was how Justin found them. He was very glad to see Brian and his mom getting along so well. He sincerely hoped Brian had gotten over his nervousness.

“Mom, stop trying to steal my man. Find your own.”

“Ha ha Justin, like I could divert Brian’s attention from you.”

Justin flopped down on the couch next to Brian and was immediately folded into his lover’s embrace. Brian kissed his temple. “So where’s the ‘supermodel?’”

“Oh she’s staying with Ivanka. I guess Aunt Ivana won’t be back until tomorrow, so as soon as they started into ‘girl slumber party’ mode, I made my exit.”

“Did you have fun catching up?”

“Oh yeah, but now I remember why I’m thankful I have only one sister.”

“Justin, you know Ivanka loves you.”

“Yeah, she’s just another bratty sister.” Justin looked at Brian, “She was bummed to not get to meet you. So we are at her mercy tomorrow.”

“That’s fine Sunshine. I thank you for sparing me the reunion.”

“You owe me. Well actually you owe mom, but I’ll let you thank me in her place.”

Jennifer smiled at the interaction between the two men.

 

***

 

It wasn’t too much later that Brian and Justin made their way to bed. Both men were too tired to do anything other than kiss. Justin rolled on top of Brian and looked into his eyes. “Are you feeling better? Less nervous?”

“Yeah I am. I’ll admit, I was very nervous about this weekend.”

“I know you were.”

“Your mom is great. She’s as much of an enigma as you are.”

“An enigma?”

“Yeah, just when you think you have things figured out, the axis shifts.” Justin looked at him curiously. “First I find myself in this elegant Central Park West apartment, owned by the most elegant woman I have ever met. Next thing I know, we’re drinking beers, and your mom looks like a teenager.”

“Like I said …”

“… it’s just a game.” Brian finished for him. “Your mom said that too.”

“Well it is.”

“I’m beginning to understand that Sunshine.”

 

***

 

The next morning, Brian and Justin were jolted from their sleep by two over enthusiastic “supermodels.”

“Jesus Ivanka, get off me.” Justin groaned. Justin looked over and saw Brian fighting off Molly.

The two women stood at the foot of the bed. “You have twenty minutes to be up and ready to go.”

The two blondes left the room and left the men alone. Brian and Justin looked at each other and sighed. The reluctantly got up, and started dressing.

They made their way into the kitchen, and found that the girls had started coffee. The two men gratefully accepted the steaming mugs set before them. Ivanka sat on Brian’s lap. “So you are the infamous Brian?”

“And you are the equally infamous Ivanka.”

The woman chuckled, “You got it. I was hoping to meet you last night, but it looks like mama Jenn torpedoed that plan.”

“Van, you know it wouldn’t have been fair to subject Brian to our reunion after we hadn’t seen each other in so long.”

“Whatever Stin, I think you were just keeping him from me.”

Brian watched the interaction between his lover and the blonde woman in his lap. It was obvious that Justin had another little sister.

“By the way, we’re expected to have dinner with my mother tonight. She wants to see you, and meet your man.” Ivanka poked Brian in the chest to emphasize her point.

Justin laughed, “Well I hope you are ready for Aunt Ivana baby.”

“Sunshine, I think I am ready for anything.”

 

***

 

The four of them explored New York City together on Friday. They strolled through Central Park, had lunch with Jennifer at Mickey Mantle’s restaurant and shopped on Fifth Avenue. Brian bought a few things for Gus at FAO Schwartz and new Armani suits for him and Justin. He received a bit of grief from Molly because he was daring to buy something other than Versace.

That night they had dinner with ‘Aunt’ Ivana. Brian was surprised to find the elegant Ivana Trump as sweet and endearing as Jennifer Taylor. Ivana regaled them with stories about her latest trip to the Riviera. Brian enjoyed the tales of the rich and famous. He felt accepted into their world. Before they left Ivana’s penthouse, she hugged Brian. “Welcome to our world Brian, it’s a bumpy ride, but lots of fun.”

“Thank you ‘Aunt Ivana.’”

 

***

 

Brian and Justin spent Saturday exploring Justin’s New York. They bought pretzels from a street vendor, and Justin took Brian to his favorite place in Battery Park. They sat underneath a tree in the park. Brian had his arms around Justin, as his lover rested against his chest.

“Thank you for showing me your world Sunshine.”

Justin turned and looked at Brian, “You are my world, this is just life. Neither one of us can change where we came from. We can just control where we are going.”

Brian thought for a moment, “I want you to come to my mom’s next ‘family dinner.’”

Justin was shocked, “Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah I do. It will probably be hell, but it’s where I come from, and I want you to be a part of it.”

“Thank you Brian.”

Brian leaned down and kissed his lover. He couldn’t wait for the night’s events to unfold.

 

***

 

Brian and Justin were in their room getting ready for Jennifer’s party. When they were dressed, Justin headed for the door.

“Justin wait.” The blonde turned and looked at his lover.

“What Brian?”

Brian took the remote control and turned on the stereo. As the notes began to play, he walked towards his lover. “I know I don’t always have the right words to tell you how I feel, but I found the words in this song.” He held out his hand, “Dance with me?”

 

This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine

 

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

 

Oh, when you kiss me

 

I know you miss me  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me

The way you show me that you  
adore me oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

 

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun

 

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

 

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

 

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

When the song was over, Justin was crying. Brian had finally told him that he loved him.

“Don’t cry sunshine.” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and placed two objects in it. Justin looked down and saw two gold Kladdagh rings in his palm.

“Justin, I’m not sure what I am asking. I love you, I want you in my life forever. I want us to be together forever.”

“Detective, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes Counselor, I think I am.”

 

 

('When you Kiss Me' - Words and Music by Shania Twain and Robert Lange)


	7. The Detective and the Prosecutor

Justin was crying uncontrollably. Brian had told him that he loved him and asked him to marry him. And the only thing Justin could do was cry. He felt the rings in his hand, but they felt so heavy. This was his dream, and he was so scared.

“Sunshine, are you okay?”

Justin looked into the eyes he loved so much, “I’m overwhelmed Brian, I don’t know how to feel.”

“Do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then this should be easy, give me your hand.”

Justin presented his left hand to Brian. Brian slipped the ring onto Justin’s finger. He presented his hand to Justin in an unspoken gesture for him to do the same. Justin repeated the movement, and Brian had an Irish wedding band affixed to his left hand.

“Sunshine, this is it, this is forever.”

“I know Brian, believe me, I know.”

 

***

 

An hour later, Brian was wondering if he was insane. Jennifer had arranged limousine transportation for to the Plaza Hotel, even though she lived within walking distance to the elegant hotel. Flashbulbs exploded in Brian’s eyes as they exited the limo. He felt Justin grab his arm and lead him into the hotel. In all the times he had visited Vic, Brian had never been in the Plaza Hotel. He was overwhelmed by the extravagant wealth that was displayed before him. Justin leaned into him, and whispered in his ear, “It’s just a game, Detective.”

Hearing Justin’s voice in his ear made him relax a little. He still felt like he was in another world when they stepped in the elegant ballroom. It was very elegant and understated. Ivana approached them, followed by Ivanka and each of them were given a warm hug. The evening went forward from there. Apparently the stamp of approval from Ivana Trump, gave you a green light in this world. Brian shook hands with men he had read about in the business journals and hugged by women he had seen in the society pages.

The amazing thing was how many gay couples were at the party. Even though Brian had never been in the closet, the circles he frequented were a million miles from here. Sure there was a gay social scene in Pittsburgh, but Brian had always felt disdain towards the “social climbers.” He never really saw any point in high society, the people were always so phony. He was amazed he didn’t feel that way with the Taylors. A champagne flute was pressed into his had, and his eyes met Justin’s. He pressed a brief kiss to his lover’s lips, and received a warm smile in return.

The evening flew by pretty quickly. Brian learned the meaning of “work the room.” He watched as Justin, Molly and Jennifer moved effortlessly from table to table and chatted with each of the guests. Brian spent a lot of time talking to Chad, Molly’s boyfriend, even though she would never admit it. Brian laughed to himself when the elegant model was transformed into a giggly teenager when she saw Chad. Another illusion shattered.

He and Justin even danced together. Brian would have never imagined being at an elegant society function, dancing in the arms of his gay lover. It just goes to show you that first impressions and old prejudices die hard. He always believed that being gay would force him into the shadows. Any public functions would be faced alone, and his private life would exist in the backroom of Babylon. Yet here, tonight, he could walk through the crowd holding Justin’s hand, kiss him just because he felt like it and no one cared. Brian knew his life had changed. If he was honest, it changed the moment he met Justin Taylor.

 

***

 

The plane ride home was uneventful. They had gone out to brunch with Jennifer. Molly was holed up with Chad. In bed the night before, Brian and Justin took bets on when the younger Taylor would suck it up and accept that she was in a relationship. Over brunch, Jennifer casually busted them, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the new jewelry the two of you are wearing.”

Justin had the good sense to blush, but Brian just stared Jennifer down. She stared back, giving as good as she got, “So tell me, what do those rings mean?”

“I asked Justin to marry me, and he said yes.” Justin was sinking farther and farther into his chair.

Jennifer leaped up and hugged the two men very tightly, “I am so happy for you. Justin, my hope for you has always been to find someone to love. Brian, I think you are a good man, and would love to officially welcome you into our family.”

“Thank you Jennifer.”

“So have you given the wedding any thoughts yet?”

“Mom! We just got engaged!”

“Well you need to think about these things. I would love to have it here.”

Justin looked at Brian’s face, “Mom, I think the wedding needs to be a small affair in Pittsburgh. Just close friends and family. We can have a big New York party later.”

Brian was grateful for Justin’s insight. He was a little afraid of the impulsiveness of his actions. He loved Justin, and wanted to marry him, but he didn’t think he could handle a big production.

Jennifer’s next statement shocked him, “Well it’s your wedding, you plan it the way you want it, and I will be there.”

 

***

 

Life kind of got back to a little bit of normal when they got back to Pittsburgh. Brian had to laugh, his life which had seemed so glamorous before the New York trip, now seemed like an over priced cubic zirconia. He shared those feelings with Justin one night in bed, and the twat had the nerve to laugh at him. Brian actually had the nerve to look put upon. Justin just reminded him, that the material things didn’t matter, it was the person who mattered. Brian remembered some of the stuck up society people he met over the weekend, and realized Justin was right.

The immediate task at hand was getting Justin moved into the loft. His lease was up pretty quickly, so he needed to move out.

 

***

 

Justin put all his stuff in storage and moved into the loft. The two men quickly realized that they needed to find a house, and soon! They were tripping over each other at every corner, and fighting all the time. Brian liked his living space clean and sparse. Justin on the other hand thrived on chaos and clutter. Brian would lose it when he came home and found shit everywhere. Justin would transform the living room into a large studio. And Brian would come home to paint fumes, and every available space covered with drawings. He loved that Justin was concentrating on his art again, but the confined space of the loft was becoming too much.

One night, after a tense argument, Brian found his lover staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around Justin, and rested his head on his shoulder. Justin spoke first, “Baby, this isn’t working.” 

“I know.”

“Are we being stupid, thinking queers could cohabitate like normal people?”

“No, we’re not. We just need more space. Space for you to clutter up, that I don’t have to see,” that earned him a dirty glare from his lover, “you know what I mean. We need to start house hunting.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

 

***

 

The task of house hunting was daunting. They could never agree on something, Brian would like one and Justin would hate it, or vice versa. They were driving their real estate agent crazy. Justin wished his mom worked in Pittsburgh, she would find them something. The amateur they had hired didn’t even listen to what they wanted. They were adamant about having at least 4 or 5 bedrooms, a room for Gus and room for guests. They also wanted 2 offices and studio space. Every house they were shown was missing something. This continued for weeks.

They tip-toed around each other at the loft, each one trying not to bug the other. It was very stressful on their relationship. Justin even camped on Emmett’s couch a few times. They always made up, and the reunion sex was hot.

One Tuesday afternoon, Brian came home, very grumpy. Justin took one look at his lover’s face, and didn’t say anything. Brian just dropped to the couch and sighed. This was Justin’s cue, he got up from the desk and joined his lover on the couch. Brian shifted and laid his head on his blonde lover’s lap. Justin unconsciously began to run his fingers through Brian’s hair, “What’s wrong baby?”

“My mother has called another ‘family dinner’.”

“So when are we going?”

“We??”

“Yes, we. You told me when we were in New York that you would take me to your mother’s the next time she invited you. This is the ‘next time’ I believe.”

“Baby, you don’t want to go. My mom and my sister … well let’s just say they are nothing like yours.”

“Bri, I need to go, we need to go, I think you need me to go. Look on the bright side, maybe she’ll be so horrified by entertaining her son and his gay lover, that she’ll never invite us again.”

Brian smiled at that thought, “God, I wish.”

“Besides the best defense is a good offense.”

“You’re planning something aren’t you Sunshine?”

“Well, you know I never like to brag or show off about my past or who my friends are, but maybe I could make an exception.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Let’s take our pictures from New York, and show them to her on the guise of ‘we just wanted you to see them.’ She can see you, commanding the attention of the highest society in Manhattan, dancing with Ivana Trump, all the things I bet she would kill for. She can see how good your life is, how successful you are, and how many people like and admire you. She can see how lucky I am to have someone like you love me.”

Brian spoke softly, “I’m the lucky one.”

Justin looked down into his lover’s eyes, “We’re both lucky.”

 

***

 

The next evening was the dinner. Brian and Justin arrived on time, and Justin had picked up a bottle of wine. Brian snorted when he saw it, “Kissing up Sunshine?”

Brian had told Justin about his mother’s over-indulgence, “Hey whatever it takes, it’s my first dinner at the in-laws.”

Brian groaned. The two men hadn’t even had a chance to discuss their wedding. Looking for the house, fighting and making up had taken all their time. 

They decided they wouldn’t make any big pronouncement about their relationship to Joan Kinney. Justin figured the fact that he was going at all, was a huge step. Brian was terrified. Even at 35, his mother still had the power to intimidate him. Whenever he was around her, he became a child again, he just took her abuse and anger and did nothing. Brian silently wished that his mother would behave, because he knew Justin. If Brian was attacked, Justin would retaliate and take no prisoners.

Joan had been watching for Brian’s car, and had the door open before the two men reached the porch. “Hello Mother.”

“Hello Brian, you’re late.” Justin checked his watch, they were five minutes late, this was going to be quite an evening.

“Mom, this is Justin Taylor, he is an attorney for the Prosecutor’s office.”

Justin’s breeding took over, he grabbed Joan Kinney’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kinney, thank you for having me.” He handed her the bottle of wine, this is for you.”

Brian loved seeing his mother off her guard, she had no idea what to make of the beautiful blonde her son had brought to dinner. They were led into the living room. Clair was already there. She was just as surprised as her mother that Brian had brought someone to dinner. Clair knew her brother was gay, but they hadn’t been close in many years, so she didn’t know anything about his personal relationships. She sensed this man was very important to her brother, that she loved, contrary to what he thought.

“Justin, this is my sister Clair, Clair this is Justin Taylor.” The two shook hands.

“It’s very nice to meet you Clair.”

“You too Justin.”

Brian wasn’t sure what was happening. He hadn’t been close to his sister for years, he figured she shared their mother’s view of him, but here she was, warmly shaking the hand of his lover. She welcomed him warmly, not the obligatory handshake that Joan had offered.

The four sat at the dining room table. Brian and his mother were quiet, but Justin and Clair were talking a mile a minute. Justin sensed that Brian had retreated into his walls. He wondered if this was a common occurrence when he was around his family, or if it was because Justin was there? He remembered the nights Brian would come home from his mother’s, withdrawn and shaken, he quickly realized this “quiet” Brian was because of his family.

After dinner, the four had coffee. Justin had to give Brian’s mother credit. She was obviously uncomfortable with her son’s “friend” but put on her best “church manners.” Clair was another story. Justin expected a carbon copy of Brian’s mother, but she wasn’t. She was a kind, warm woman, very much like her brother. It was obvious she wanted to be closer to Brian, but he was so closed off that she just backed away. 

“Brian, I was very upset that you were not able to come to dinner last time.” It was obvious that Joan Kinney thrived on these family dinners, so that she could reign over her children. Justin realized he would need to be strong for his lover.

“Actually Mrs. Kinney, that was my fault, we were in New York.”

“New York?” This came from Clair.

“Yes, we were visiting my mother. That’s where I am from.”

Joan decided to play her “superior” trump card, she did not like this presumptuous man that her son had brought over. “You’re from New York, where the Bronx, Queens?”

Justin saw right through her, and he was not about to let her belittle him or Brian. Brian was still so silent, and distant. “Actually Mrs. Kinney, I grew up in Manhattan.”

“Really?”

Gotcha, the blonde thought, “Yes, I brought pictures from our trip, would you like to see them?”

“Absolutely,” Clair was anxious for any information about her brother. Joan was silent, but she moved closer when Justin pulled out the pictures. Justin weaved a tale about each one. He had pictures of Molly and Ivanka, Brian and Molly, Brian and Ivanka, pictures from the party … Justin could tell even Joan Kinney was impressed by the people her son was associating with. Justin hated that it took this superficial bullshit to get a rise out of Joan, but if that’s what it took. Brian stayed quiet, but draped his arm over the back of Justin’s chair in a silent show of possession.

It was time to leave, and Brian couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Joan dismissed them quickly, but Clair surprised him when she hugged Justin and whispered in his ear. He gave her his “Sunshine” smile and hugged her back.

 

***

 

The ride home was silent. Justin was anxious to talk, but he decided to let Brian take the lead. “What did Clair whisper to you?”

“She thanked me for making you happy.”

“What?!?!”

“Yeah, she loves you Brian.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I think she does, but she is trapped by your mother, and you don’t seem to be particularly open when you are there.”

“It’s called self-preservation Sunshine.” Justin could tell Brian was looking to pick a fight.

“I know, your mother is a self-righteous sanctimonious bitch, but your sister is not. I think you could be close, if you gave her a chance.”

“Not fucking likely.”

“Whatever you say, Detective.” The rest of the ride was in silence.

 

***

 

Two days later, Justin was sitting in his office when Daphne told him Clair Kinney was there to see him. Justin was shocked. He and Brian had not talked about the dinner, and Justin wisely held his tongue.

“Clair, what a surprise!”

“I’m sorry for coming by unannounced.”

“It’s ok, I was just going to get some lunch, would you like to join me?”

“I’d love to!”

They went to the Italian restaurant across the street. It was one of Justin’s favorites. He had a feeling this was going to be an important lunch.

After they placed their lunch order, Justin decided to get to business, “So Clair what brings you here today?”

Clair smiled at the man’s directness, “I was in the neighborhood?”

“Wrong answer, try again.”

“It was really nice to meet you the other night. Brian keeps himself so closed off from us.” Justin was about to speak, but Clair continued, “Our parents were awful, mom still is. I just hate the fact that Brian lumps me in with her. I would really like to be his sister, but he won’t let me.”

“He just protects himself.”

“I know. He just boxes me in with mom, and pushes us away. He’d be surprised if he knew that the only time I see our mother is these ‘family dinners’ just like Brian. I have no desire to include that woman in my life.”

“She seems a bit tough to take.”

“That’s an understatement.” The two giggled.

“So why come and see me?”

“My brother loves you.”

“We love each other.”

“I know, and I would like to know you, both of you. I figure I stood a better chance with you than with Brian.”

“That’s probably true. Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight. I’ll make myself scarce, go to the store or something, and you and Brian can talk.”

“Do you think he’ll talk to me?”

“Yes, I think he would love the chance to be close with you. He envies the relationship that I have with my sister. I realize now, it’s because he wishes he had that with you.”

“Ok, but if he kills us, it’s your fault.”

 

***

 

Brian walked into the loft, and expected to find Justin, so to say he was surprised to find Clair was an understatement. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Justin invited me over for dinner, he had to run to the store.”

“He should have asked me before he invited you.”

Clair thought about fighting, but she decided to take another approach, “Why do you hate me Brian?”

The words were spoken so softly that Brian almost didn’t hear them. His shoulders slumped, “I don’t hate you Clair.”

Clair walked up behind Brian, and rested her hand on his shoulder, “You act like you do.”

“It’s just that … you’re a part of them … something I can’t separate.”

“Why not, I do. Did you know that the only time I see mom is when she summons our ‘family dinners?’ I don’t have a relationship with her, I don’t want one, but I want one with you.”

Brian turned to his sister with unshed tears in his eyes, and allowed her to embrace him.

 

***

 

Justin came home to find the two siblings on the couch laughing. “Sunshine, that was a long trip to the store.”

Justin knew that everything was ok, “Yeah well I had to go to five different places to find the only salad dressing that you will eat.”

The trio had a wonderful dinner, and before Clair left, she and Brian arranged to have lunch the following week. Justin had been doing the dishes while the siblings said goodbye. He felt his lover’s arms come around his waist. Brian rested his cheek against Justin’s, “How do you know exactly what I need?”

Justin turned around so they could look into each other’s eyes, “That’s what future husbands are for.”

 

***

 

Later that week, Brian found himself having lunch with Clair. He was surprised that they became so close so fast. He remembered when they were kids. There would be nights when their dad would come home drunk, and the two siblings would huddle in one of their rooms. Sometimes they would talk, other times they would just hold each other until morning. Brian was ashamed that he had lumped his sister into the same box with his parents.

“So tell me about Justin.”

“Tell you what, the two of you are thick as thieves, I figure you know everything about him.”

“I want to hear it from you. Contrary to what you may think Brian, I’ve cared about you forever, and you could have knocked me over with a feather when you actually brought someone home. You never brought your personal relationships into the house, so he must be special.”

“I asked him to marry me.”

“What?” Clair was not expecting this, “I think you’d better start at the beginning.”

“We need more wine.”

Clair giggled, “Carrying on another fine family tradition?”

Brian laughed at this, “No, it’s just a long story. Ok … well I’m sure you know, after living with the Jack and Joanie show, I had pretty much given up on love. All I knew was what I saw in our parents. I thought love was a word you threw around, and didn’t mean anything. How many times did Jack tell us he loved us and then abuse us in some way?”

Clair dropped her gaze, “All the time.”

“Exactly, so I just figured it was bullshit. I fucked guys to take care of my sexual needs, and I had friends to take care of the rest. I had established quite a reputation in ‘gay Pittsburgh.’ I started to slow down after Gus was born.”

“Who’s Gus?”

Brian knew he was going to have to field this carefully, “He’s my son.”

“What?!?!?!”

“Do you remember my friend Lindsey?”

“Yeah, from college?”

“Well, she’s a dyke, and she and her ‘wife’ decided they wanted a baby, and asked me to be the father. I wasn’t planning on being involved much past the original ‘donation.’”

“Brian!” 

“Hey, I thought we were being honest here!”

Clair shook her head at her brother, “Go on …”

“Well Lindsey had other plans, and I had no choice but to be a dad. I’ve never regretted it since. Although I do tend to go a few rounds with her ‘wife.’”

“Her wife?”

“Yeah, Lindz is a lesbian, she has been with Melanie for seven years.”

“How old is Gus?”

“He’s six.”

“I never knew anything about him.”

“I didn’t tell anyone, wanted to protect him I guess.”

“I’d like to meet him.”

“You will.”

“So how does Justin fit in?”

“I met him about nine months ago. He was the prosecuting attorney on a case of mine, and let’s just say sparks flew.”

“When did you get engaged?”

“When we were in New York. I was terrified to meet his family …”

“You … terrified?”

“Clair, they’re not like us. Justin grew up in Upper Manhattan near Central Park. His ‘aunt’ is Ivana Trump and his sister is a supermodel. Don’t get me wrong, they’re great, but it’s a little intimidating.”

“I guess I can understand that, but Justin seems really great and down to earth.”

“He is. His mom and sister are too, it’s just he comes from a different world.”

“Yeah, and it sounds like he could have anyone he wants, and he want you.”

Brian smiled shyly, “Yeah, he does.”

 

***

 

Brian’s reunion with Clair was a huge turning point. He admitted to Justin how much he had missed his sister but had frozen her out because she was such a reminder of his childhood. The two developed a closeness that rivaled Justin and Molly. In fact, it was during a ‘sibling’ afternoon out that they finally found their house.

Molly was on a break from the spring fashion shows, so of course she ended up in Pittsburgh. Since Justin had moved in with Brian, Molly stayed with Emmett. The two were best “girlfriends,” they did facials, manicures and shopping. Brian, Justin, Molly and Clair were driving around after lunch at the diner, when they found themselves in a neighborhood near Melanie and Lindsey. Brian saw an open house and stopped. Justin was leaning in the back talking to Clair and Molly when he realized the car had stopped. He looked over at Brian and found his lover just staring forward. Justin followed his gaze and was staring at the house. This was it, this was home.

The house was built in the Queen Anne period. It was three stories, and had a large yard. Brian wanted a lot of space for Gus. The four walked through the house, and realized there was no question, this was Brian and Justin’s new home. Incredibly, the price was right in line with their budget. The owners were getting a divorce and anxious to unload the house. Molly and Clair were exploring the upper levels when Brian found Justin in the backyard. He walked up behind his lover and gently wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist.

“This is it Bri, this is our home.”

“It sure is Sunshine.”

“Do you think it would be appropriate to have our wedding under the gazebo?”

Brian was shocked. Justin hadn’t discussed their wedding since New York. Brian worried that the younger man had forgotten all about the proposal, Justin’s words showed him that he hadn’t.

“I think it would be perfect,” he leaned in and gave Justin a sweet, romantic kiss.

 

***

 

Brian and Justin made an offer on the house, and would take possession three weeks later. They decided to have their wedding in September. The leaves would be changing and their backyard would be awash in autumn colors.

Jennifer Taylor decided to relocate to Pittsburgh until the wedding. Justin was a little nervous bringing his mother into the eclectic Pittsburgh clan. It was Brian who silenced Justin’s fears. He remembered the Jennifer Taylor that he drank beer with in the den of her Central Park apartment; the woman who welcomed him into her family with open arms. 

Debbie was thrilled that Sunshine’s mom was coming, and planned a barbecue for the first weekend she was in town. Justin was a nervous wreck. He loved his mother, and he loved his Pittsburgh family, but he was nervous about joining the two. Brian told him he was being a drama princess, and to suck it up. Although Justin was slightly annoyed, he trusted Brian implicitly.

Jennifer arrived in town and booked a long term suite at the Pittsburgh Hilton. They would be going to Deb’s that afternoon, Jennifer would come with Molly. Mol was staying with Emmett, but would bring her mother to Deb’s. Brian and Justin would bring Clair and her kids, the Kinney/Taylor clans would come crashing together.

 

***

 

Saturday came too soon for Justin’s liking. He and Brian had a huge fight the night before. Brian came home from work, and Justin was wrapped up in a painting. He had every surface covered with tarps, and sketches everywhere. Brian came home and immediately went off. The loft smelled like paint fumes, Justin had better not have gotten paint on the furniture, etc … Justin stormed out of the loft and went to Jennifer’s hotel room.

 

***

 

“Mom, I don’t think I can do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Brian and I. I don’t think we can make it.”

“Why not? I’ve seen the two of you together. You love each other in ways I never thought possible.”

“Yeah, we love each other, but is it enough? All we seem to do lately is fight. I mean we always make up, but I am tired of fighting.”

Jennifer resisted the urge to laugh, “Sweetie, welcome to the world of adult relationships. You fight, suck it up. You and Brian are very strong personalities. If you got along all the time, I would be worried. Relationships aren’t perfect. There are obstacles around every turn, but you trust the love you have. With love you can get through anything.”

At that came a knock at the door. Jennifer answered the knock and found Brian on the other side of the door. The man looked stricken and lost. Jennifer hugged Brian, “Would you take your little drama princess home, he’s wearing me out!”

 

***

 

Brian and Justin barely made it to the loft without ravishing each other. Brian slid the door open, and the two men stumbled inside. Brian picked Justin up and threw the smaller man over his shoulder and stalked towards the bedroom. He gently tossed Justin onto the bed and began to remove his clothes. Justin did nothing but watch him.

Brian decided to entertain his young lover. He slowly stripped off his leather jacket until he was standing in his wife-beater and jeans. Justin licked his lips in anticipation. Brian pulled his shirt off, and allowed his hands to brush his nipples. Justin was entranced. He rose up on his knees, and shyly raised his hands to Brian’s chest. Brian vowed to keep his control while Justin explored. Justin removed Brian’s shirt and began to stroke his smooth chest. Justin ran his tongue around Brian’s nipples until the older man gasped. Justin raised his eyes to his lover, and licked his lips in anticipation. Never leaving Brian’s gaze, Justin unbuttoned Brian’s jeans and slid them down over his hips.

Once Brian was free of his jeans, his cock stood proudly, the man never wore underwear. Justin began his worship of Brian’s cock. He pushed his tongue to the other man’s piss hole and tasted the pre-cum that had begun to appear. He moved his tongue to the base of Brian’s dick, and slowly ran up the underside. He heard Brian gasp, but didn’t stop. Justin used his tongue to tease Brian. The detective finally had enough and flipped the blonde onto his back, “If I don’t fuck you soon, I’m going to die.”

Justin rolled over and presented his ass to Brian, “Go for it.”

Brian didn’t need to be asked twice. Although his cock was rock hard, he wanted to lubricate Justin’s hole naturally. He bent forward and used his tongue to prepare Justin. He licked and teased his hole. When he felt Justin had enough lubrication he inserted his fingers, one at a time. He gently stretched his lover’s hole until he knew the blonde would be able to take him comfortably. Once Justin was ready, Brian shoved his cock inside and almost came from the feeling of being inside Justin. This was still new to Brian. He could usually hold off his orgasm for hours, but whenever he was embedded inside the young blonde his control left him, and he loved it!

 

***

 

Saturday morning came too early for the lovers. They reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the shower. They didn’t discuss the fight the night before, both men knew it was just stress. They both knew their love was strong enough to get through petty squabbles. 

They left around noon to pick up Clair. Justin was amazed at the comfortable camaraderie Brian had with his sister now. They teased and taunted each other like he and Molly did. Justin felt his heart swell at seeing his lover so relaxed and happy.

As it turned out, they were the last ones to arrive at Deb’s. They took a long breath before they walked up the sidewalk. The door was immediately thrown open. And Molly launched herself into Brian’s arms.

“Geez Molly, you act like I didn’t see you this morning for breakfast.”

“Whatever stud,” she kissed him soundly on the cheek before turning to her brother and future sister-in-law. “Hey the motley crew is all here.”

“Molly, these are my boys, Peter and John, this is Justin’s sister Molly.” The two boys held out their hands and Molly politely shook them. 

Molly whispered to Brian, “We’ll get the sticks out of their asses soon enough.”

Brian was unsuccessful at containing his laughter. Justin glared at him, he had heard Molly’s comment and was not happy. He was very nervous about this barbecue, and he was getting worried that Brian and Molly would not behave. “We’ll get the stick out of your ass too Sunshine.”

 

***

 

The party was in full swing as the late comers entered the living room. Justin was shocked, his mom was laying on her stomach going through society magazines with Emmett. He was just as intrigued by Jennifer Taylor as he was her children. Jennifer was telling a story about one of the parties in Town and Country. Vic and Debbie were in the kitchen cooking. Michael was talking comic books with Gus, and Mel, Lindz and Ted were engrossed in some mundane conversation. It appeared that Justin’s fears were unwarranted, and the younger man relaxed.

Jennifer got up off the floor and crossed the room to hug her “sons.” The family had a relaxing afternoon. Jennifer fit in the family unit as well as her kids. Brian knew that she would, but nothing he could say would convince Justin. He was glad that drama was done, and Jennifer had met everyone.

After dinner, the family was lounging outside, and talk turned to the wedding. Brian and Justin admitted they hadn’t really done any planning. Emmett was immediately outraged, and christened himself the “wedding planner.” He appointed Molly as his assistant, and began assigning jobs to everyone. Brian had to bring a little reality to the group, “Ok J-Lo, slow down. We can’t do too much planning until we move into the house, then you can go nuts.”

Emmett was clapping his hands excitedly, and dragged Molly in the house to start planning. Justin leaned over to Brian, “Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Yeah, I figured letting them plan the wedding, would keep them out of our hair.”

“You’re brilliant!”

“I know.”

 

***

 

The move into the house was pretty painless. Emmett insisted that everyone help so it could be done faster, and then they could get to the wedding. As nelly as Emmett was, no one wanted to piss him off, the drama queen had sharp claws if provoked. Once they got settled, most of the tension between Brian and Justin disappeared. Brian was right, they just needed more space. However the tension gave away to chaos, as “wedding fever” hit full swing.

It seemed like Emmett was over everyday with his notepad checking out one room or another, scribbling furiously. Brian and Justin did trust him enough to give him a key to the house. The men still had to work, it was not like their careers slacked off just because they were getting married. Emmett wanted everything to be a surprise, he wouldn’t tell either men any of his plans, and he swore Molly to secrecy. This made the boys a little nervous, especially Brian. Justin earned a smack on the ass when he reminded Brian that it was his idea to let the “family” plan the wedding.

 

***

 

Molly and Emmett were sitting amidst a sea of fashion magazines. They were trying to pick colors for the wedding, but both kept getting distracted by the runway spreads. Molly hated seeing herself in print, and blushed whenever Emmett got to one of her ads. She loved to tell stories about the other models, especially the bitchy ones. Emmett laughed, he had met a few of them at the shows he had accompanied Molly to.

“Emm?”

“What sweetie?”

“Do you think Brian and Justin mind?” 

“Mind about what?”

“Us taking over their wedding.”

“No, I’ve know Brian a long time, believe me if there were any problems we would have been booted off the project. Besides, I don’t think either one of them really wanted to plan it. I think it will be nice for them to just attend their wedding and enjoy it. No stress.”

Molly always laughed about how different Emmett was around her. His flighty, flaky attitude was just an act. He was actually very smart and articulate. That was why he and Ted were such a good match, but no one gets to see behind closed doors.

“I think Michael’s a little upset though.”

“About what?”

“I think he’s a little bit hurt that he’s not going to be Brian’s best man.”

“Doesn’t he understand that it’s a family thing? I’m standing up for Justin, Clair is standing up for Brian, you’d think it would be obvious.”

“Yeah, but Brian was estranged from his sister for years, all of a sudden they’re bosom buddies, it’s hard for Michael.”

Molly wasn’t crazy about Michael, she thought he was a little too whiny and a little too clingy to Brian, but she tolerated him. “Well, you grow up, and things change.” The reunion of the Kinney siblings was important, and Molly didn’t want Michael to screw that up.

 

***

 

Joan Kinney was surprised to see her daughter at her door. Clair never visited unless she was summoned. “Well Clair this is a surprise!”

“I needed to talk to you. It’s about Brian.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“He’s getting married.”

“What?!?!”

“I thought he was …” she couldn’t even get the words out.

“Gay? He is. He’s getting married to Justin. You remember the man he brought to dinner?”

“They’re both going to hell, and you will too if you support their ‘farce.’”

“No mother, I won’t be going to hell. You’re the one who is missing out. Justin is a great person, and they are a great couple. Their family and friends are wonderful, and have accepted me wholeheartedly. Unlike you. I thought maybe you could be our mother for once, but I guess I was wrong.”

Clair turned and walked out the front door, leaving Joan Kinney speechless.

 

***

 

Molly was at Brian and Justin’s going over some last minute details. The wedding was in a few days, and there were still some things to work out. Brian and Justin had decided to go out for dinner, they both had a hard day at work, and neither felt like cooking. Molly was surprised when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was Emmett, Molly rose to answer the door. She found Michael on the other side. “Hi Michael, can I help you?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well it is my brother’s house …”

“Where’s Brian, I wanted to go out?”

“They went out to dinner.”

“God, he’s always doing things with Justin.”

Molly couldn’t believe how clueless this guy was, “Well they are getting married. You usually like to do stuff with the guy you’re going to marry.”

“Well we’re still best friends.”

“Jesus Michael, grow up, move on … he has.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please, I may be blonde, but I’m not stupid. It’s pretty obvious how you feel about Brian. So I’m sure the fact that he’s with my brother bothers you, but you’re going to have to live with it.” Michael glared at her, and turned to leave, “And by the way, don’t be a bitch on Saturday because you’re not the best man. This wedding is about family, and Brian’s getting a part of his back. If you care about him, like you say, you won’t give him a hard time about it.”

Michael nodded his head sadly and left the house.

 

***

 

Saturday morning they each woke up alone. Emmett had been adamant that they uphold tradition and spend the night before their wedding apart. Knowing the passionate couple, Molly and Emmett spent the night at the house, in order to ensure no hanky panky went on. Brian and Justin were only allowed to do three things for their wedding, pick out their clothes, choose the guest list and write their vows. Emm told them the dress code for the afternoon wedding. Formal, but not black tie, something like Ascot. Brian nearly choked when he heard that, he was very nervous about how this was all going to go. He wasn’t nervous about marrying Justin, just the wedding his family and friends were putting on.

Guests would start arriving around two o’clock, and the wedding would be at three. Brian had decided on charcoal and grey morning suits. He was the fashion queen of the pair, and decreed that he would find their clothes. The jackets were cutaways in a dark charcoal, with pinstripe trousers and light grey vests. They were formal, but relaxed enough for the theme of the wedding, they hoped.

Emmett came to get them about ten minutes to three. He ran downstairs to give the grooms a few minutes before they got married. The two men stood in the hallway of their home, and just stared at each other. Tears started to form in Justin’s eyes. Brian crossed the distance between them and lightly brushed the tears away. “No crying Sunshine, not today.”

“Did you ever think, that day in my office, that we would end up here?”

“No, I thought you were snooty”

This earned him a smile, “Snooty? Well, I thought you were an asshole.”

“I guess we were both wrong.”

“Well … you were.”

Brian smacked his ass, “Twat!”

Just reached up to kiss Brian on the tip of his nose, “But I’m your twat.”

Brian leaned in to kiss Justin when Debbie’s voice pealed up the stairs, “Sunshine, kiddo! Get your asses down here, it’s time!”

The two lovers leaned their foreheads together for one last kiss and headed down the stairs hand in hand.

 

***

 

They found Jennifer and Debbie waiting for them. Both women were dressed very elegantly. Deb had even removed her bright red wig, and wore her hair naturally, a light ash blonde that Brian suspected was enhanced by a trip to the beauty parlor. Brian thought Deb had never looked more beautiful, and he told her so. This caused the brash woman to actually blush.

Jennifer looked just as beautiful, although Brian always thought she looked better in her “slumming” clothes. “Well when a woman gets married, her father walks her down the aisle, so at this wedding, your mothers are going to escort the two of you.”

Brian gaze Deb his arm, and Jennifer took Justin’s and the women led their sons out to the back yard. The chairs were arranged to create an aisle leading to the gazebo. The gazebo was draped in fall flowers. It was beautiful and very tasteful. Molly and Clair were standing at the end of the aisle. Molly was in a beautiful rust colored gown and Clair in forest green. Deb and Jennifer took their seats after they delivered the grooms.

The service was performed by a Unitarian minister that Emmett had found. The minister spoke about love and how it was a gift from God, and for once Brian didn’t snicker. Justin was his gift, and if he came from God, then Brian was a believer. The time came for their vows. The two men had bickered about who would go first. Justin won because of his “allergies” and he knew they would act up as soon as Brian spoke.

“Brian, there are so many things that I could say to you today, but we have our entire lives to speak all the words I want to say, so this is what I want to say now. I died thirteen years ago. Not my body, but my heart and my soul, until one day you walked into my life and I was reborn, better and stronger. I commit myself to you today for the rest of my life. I will be your partner, your lover and your best friend … there is nothing that we can’t face together. I’ve loved you forever, even before I knew you, I loved the promise of you, and you are everything I ever dreamed of. I love you Brian, yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever.”

Brian felt his eyes well up, but he willed himself to continue, “Justin I didn’t believe in love until I met you. Even then I wasn’t sure what it meant. My heartbeat speeds up when I think about you, and I smile everytime your name crosses my mind. Your smile brightens my day, and your love warms my heart. I want to spend everyday of my life by your side. I am honored and I am humbled that you are choosing to spend your life with me. I will spend every moment we have making you glad you did. I love you Sunshine, yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever.”

The two men kissed and their guests erupted into cheers. The newly married couple held their heads together, and Brian whispered to his husband, “Forever Counselor.”

His husband whispered back, “Forever Detective.”


End file.
